It's Like I've Never Lived Before
by awriterofthings
Summary: Bo and Lauren decide to give being in a relationship a try. They go through a lot of ups and downs as they try to figure out how to make things work between them. (Incomplete. Won't be updated)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**It's Like I've Never Lived Before**

**Chapter One**

Kenzi turned off the stove and looked at her watch. She frowned at seeing that it was almost eleven. Bo was usually up by now but the succubus hadn't left her room yet. She hadn't even heard a sound come from her. Kenzi decided to check on her roommate and headed towards her bedroom. She knocked on the door before pushing it open, without waiting for an answer. Bo was lying in bed with a pillow over her head and an arm dangling over the side of the bed. "Bo?" Kenzi walked further into the room and pulled the pillow from over her friend's head. "Hey, I made breakfast. I didn't burn it this time… not too much anyway. Bo?" The brunette poked her friend in the face but didn't get a reaction. She looked around the room and her eyes settled on the pillow she had moved from the woman's head. She picked it up and raised it high before bringing it down onto Bo's head.

Bo's eyes shot open and she turned onto her back. "What the hell, Kenzi?"

"Oh good, you're not dead. I was worried. You're like my only friend." Kenzi crawled onto the bed and laid down beside Bo. "Are you sick or something? Why are you still in bed?"

"I don't want to deal with anything today," Bo said. "I just want to lie here."

"Is this about Dyson because I thought we worked on that?"

"No, it's not about him." Bo pulled her sheet over her head.

"Then it's about Lauren." When Kenzi didn't get a response, she knew that she was right. She couldn't stop herself from smiling in amusement. "Bo and Lauren sitting in a tree. K-i-ow!" Kenzi rubbed her thigh where Bo had pinched her.

"I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to hear about it. I just want to be left alone," Bo said from under her sheet

"Grumpy, much? I can take your mind off of her," Kenzi said. "Starting with breakfast. I made pancakes."

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh yes you are. I didn't make all those pancakes for myself and I usually don't even make breakfast. I wait for you to do it or I have cereal so you're eating. Get up." Kenzi pulled the sheet from over Bo's head.

Bo groaned. "Okay, fine."

"Good. I'll be waiting for you," Kenzi said before leaving the room.

Bo put her sheet back over her head and tried to fall back asleep. A few seconds later, Kenzi reentered the room and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the sheet and yanked it off the bed entirely. "Up now!" She dropped the cotton material onto the floor and left the room.

* * *

After taking a shower and making herself look decent, Bo entered the small kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw the amount of pancakes staked on a plate. "Were you planning on feeding a Fae army or something?"

"I got a little carried away," Kenzi handed Bo a plate. "Eat up."

There was a knock at the door and Bo looked at it before looking at her roommate. "Are you expecting anyone?"

Kenzi shook her head. "Nope."

The knock sounded again but this time a voice accompanied it. "Bo? Kenzi? It's Lauren."

Bo froze for a second before setting down the plate she was holding. "Tell her I'm not here," she whispered to Kenzi.

"So you're hiding from her now?"

"Just do it."

Kenzi got up from the stool she was sitting on and headed to the front door. She unlocked it and cracked it open. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hey, is Bo here?" Lauren asked.

"She went out," Kenzi said. "She's… off doing whatever it is succubuses do."

"Succubi," Lauren corrected her.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Ms. Know-it-all. Bo's not here."

Lauren heard a sound from inside the house and frowned. "What was that?"

"Probably a mouse," Kenzi replied. "We have those. You don't want to come in here."

Lauren pushed the door open further and pushed past the shorter woman. She saw Bo and looked back at Kenzi. "She's not here?"

Kenzi sighed and walked over to Bo. "Lying for you only works if you follow through." She grabbed a pancake and headed to her room to leave the two to their drama.

"Look," Bo began.

"If you don't want to see me, then just tell me," Lauren said. "You don't have to lie."

"It's not like that," Bo took a step towards Lauren. "I do want to see you… a lot of you...all the time. That's the problem."

"How's that a problem?" Lauren asked, confused. "We've been hanging out for awhile now. I thought you wanted that."

"I did… I do." Bo ran a hand through her hair before letting it drop down to her side. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Please."

Bo gestured towards the couch that currently had Kenzi's clothes all over it. "Let's sit." She quickly went over to the couch and tossed the clothes onto the floor. "Sorry, Kenzi's not the cleanest person in the world."

A small smile appeared on Lauren's face. "Not surprising at all. So what do you want to tell me?"

Bo wasn't sure if this was the best idea but it had been weeks and she knew that she couldn't hide her true feelings from Lauren much longer. "I like you… as more than a friend. I want you but I can't have you and when I'm with you, I just want to take you. I can't, though, because I'll more than likely kill you. It's driving me insane."

Lauren was taken aback. She knew that there was something going on between her and Bo, but she hadn't been sure exactly what it was. She thought that maybe the succubus just found her attractive and that was it. "You like me?"

Bo nodded. "A lot."

"Bo that's not a bad thing," Lauren said, happily. "I want to be with you too. I thought I've been more than clear about that."

"Oh you have," Bo said. "But don't you see the problem here? You're human. I could hurt you… as in kill you."

"We've been working on that," Lauren said. "You've learned to control yourself."

"I don't want to take the chance," Bo said. "I care about you and I don't want to lose control and kill you."

Lauren bit the bottom of her lip as she thought about this. She wanted to be with Bo and now she knew that Bo wanted to be with her. In anyone else's world the next step would've been easy to figure out, but not for them. She noticed Bo smiling and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I think it's cute when you bite your lip like that," Bo said. "What are you thinking about?"

Lauren smirked. "I was thinking that maybe we could try this," she gestured between them. "We wouldn't have to do anything physical right away. We could just," she shrugged. "I don't know. See where things take us."

Bo knew the relationship would probably be difficult, but as her head yelled for her to not let things get too far, her heart told her to take the leap and see what could happen between her and Lauren. "Okay, we can do that."

"Great." Lauren was thrilled to finally be taking her relationship with Bo somewhere. "What now?"

Bo gestured towards the kitchen. "Want a pancake?"

Lauren laughed lightly. "Sure."

The two women stood up and headed to the kitchen. They had a lot to talk about still, but right now they were going to enjoy knowing that they were finally together.

* * *

A/N: Just a head's up, this fic probably won't be following exactly what's happening on the show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kenzi and Bo were sitting on the couch watching TV while they talked about how things were going to work with Lauren.

"So is she going to be over a lot more?" Kenzi asked. "I can only take her in small doses."

"What do you have against her?" Bo asked. "She's a really good person and she's never done anything to you."

"She's the girl that picked on me in high school," Kenzi stated.

"I'm sure you two didn't even go to the same high school," Bo said.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant. Anyway, what are you going to do about feeding? Will that not count as cheating?"

"We didn't talk about that," Bo said. "But I'm sure it'll be coming up really soon."

Kenzi laughed lightly. "Can feeding on someone's sexual energy really be considered cheating? You need to do it to survive. It's so complicated being you, isn't it?"

"You have no idea," Bo said.

"How do you think The Ash is going to react to the news?"

"He's not going to find out," Bo said. "No one is. This relationship is between me, Lauren and you."

"Not even Dyson?" Kenzi asked.

"Definitely not him." Bo knew that he had feelings for her and she used to have them for him, but Lauren had proven to be more of what she was looking for in a partner. "He and Lauren don't get along as it is. They don't need any added drama. Besides, he'd tell Hale and Hale would tell someone else and then it'd be all over the Fae world."

"Good point," Kenzi said. "So where did your little doctor go anyway?"

"Back to work," Bo said. "I'll see her again tonight. We're having dinner here, which means I'll need you to help me clean up."

"Does that mean I'll have to disappear during your date?" Kenzi asked.

"No, we'll probably be holed up in my room."

"Romantic first date."

Bo playfully hit Kenzi on the shoulder. "We have to be low key."

"Are you making dinner?"

"I'm going to order something."

"Yeah, good choice. No point in putting hard work into it. It's not like you'll get lucky for your effort. You'll just end up killing her."

"Anyway, why don't we have any work?" Bo asked. "Have you been slacking in advertising us?"

"I do not slack when it comes to making money," Kenzi assured her friend. "People will come when they come. Don't worry, though, I've been doing a side job."

Bo looked at the brunette suspiciously. "Please don't tell me you're still doing that shaman crap."

"No, I gave that up. I stole a few things from a thief's hideout and sold it."

"Kenzi!" Bo exclaimed.

"Stealing from a thief is not stealing," Kenzi quickly said. "And I made a thousand dollars."

"A thousand dollars?"

"Yep."

"…just promise not to do it again. The last thing we need is attention drawn to us."

"I promise," Kenzi said. "Girl scout's honor."

"You were a girl scout?"

"Yep, for three days before I got kicked out."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I stole a few boxes of cookies and sold them on the side." Bo gave Kenzi a disbelieving look. "What? A girl's got to make her living somehow."

Bo could only laugh. There really was no one like Kenzi and she was glad to know her. "Want to help me pick out an outfit for tonight?"

"You know you have a couple of hours before your date, right?" Kenzi asked.

"I just want to pick it out now so I don't have to worry about it later."

"Aw, you want to look your best for her. That's so cute." Kenzi reached out and pinched Bo on the cheek.

Bo slapped her friend's hand away and stood up. "Should I do a dress or be more casual?"

"You're going to be sitting in your bedroom," Kenzi stated. "Wear your pajamas."

"You're not going to be any help are you?" Bo asked as they made their way upstairs.

"No worries," Kenzi said. "We'll pick out a great outfit for you."

Bo knew that she didn't need to be extravagant, but she did want to look good for her first date with Lauren even if it was taking place in her room.

* * *

Later that night, Bo was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a nice black low cut top. Once she was satisfied with the way she looked, she headed downstairs to see what Kenzi was doing. She wasn't surprised to find her sitting in front of the TV eating some of the food she had ordered.

"Enjoying my food?" Bo asked.

"It's a little too spicy for me but other than that, yum."

Bo smiled and began to dish the food out onto plates before Lauren arrived. She opened the fridge and frowned when she didn't see the champagne that she had gone out to buy earlier. "Kenzi have you seen the bottle of champagne I bought?"

Kenzi looked down at the bottle of champagne that was on the floor by her feet. "No. Are you sure you bought any?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Bo closed the fridge and looked around.

A knock came from the door and Bo went over to open it. She greeted Lauren with a smile. The blonde was wearing tight jeans and a long-sleeved dark blue top.

"You look great," Bo kissed Lauren on the cheek before she stepped aside to let her in.

Lauren's eyes trailed over Bo's body. "Not as great as you." She held up a bottle. "I brought champagne."

Bo grinned. "You're the best," she took the champagne and headed over to the kitchen.

"Hi, Kenzi," Lauren said.

Kenzi turned her head to look at the blonde. "Lauren," she said, dryly.

Bo picked up one of the plates with her free hand. "We can head up to my room."

Lauren picked up the other plate along with the two empty champagne glasses. She followed Bo upstairs and into her room. "I really don't get why she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Bo said. "She just has some childhood issues with people like you."

"That makes me feel better," Lauren said, sarcastically. She set her plate and the glasses down on the nightstand so that she could take off her shoes. "You ordered from one of my favorite restaurants. That definitely earns you some points."

Bo grinned. "That's what I was going for." She sat down on her bed with her plate. "So, I was talking to Kenzi about us earlier and a really good point came up."

"And what was that?" Lauren asked as she joined Bo on the bed.

"Well," Bo picked up her fork and began to poke at her food. "She asked how we were going to handle me needing to feed."

"I've actually thought about that," Lauren said. "I figured you could just take what you need from me."

"Do you have a death wish?" Bo asked. "I don't want to hurt you, Lauren."

"You have more control than you think. You just need to believe in yourself."

"Okay, let's say that I don't want to kill my new girlfriend," Bo began. "What are my other options?"

Lauren sighed. "You could feed on someone else. Not Dyson."

"Of course not him," Bo said. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Lauren took Bo's plate from her and went to put it on the dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"I know I said we wouldn't have to do anything physical but we should just test the waters. You controlled yourself with that security guard so there's no reason you can't do the same with me, right?" The blonde rejoined Bo on the bed.

"Actually there's a big difference there," Bo began, but Lauren placed a finger over the woman's lips. "Just kiss me, okay?"

Bo nodded and Lauren moved her finger. Bo felt like she was in high school again as she leaned in for the kiss. She was unbelievably nervous and afraid for this kiss to happen. Once her lips met Lauren's, she felt her world stop. She had wanted this for so long and now it was actually happening.

Lauren moved her hand down to Bo's bare thigh and caressed it, which caused the other woman to shiver from the touch. Bo moaned into the kiss when it deepened and as she became more aroused, her control slipped away. The doctor gasped as Bo began to feed on her sexual energy.

Kenzi knocked on the door and when she didn't get an answer, she cracked it open to peek inside. "Hey, I…" Kenzi rushed into the room when she saw what was going on. "Bo stop!" She pulled the brunette away from Lauren. "Bo snap out of it!"

Bo's eyes returned to normal and they widened as she looked at an unconscious Lauren. She quickly checked her pulse and let out a breath of relief when she felt that there was a pulse. "Damn it," she cursed under her breath. She brushed a strand of hair out of the woman's face.

"Is she okay?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine," Bo said. "No thanks to me. I need to go downstairs. Can you stay here with her?"

"Sure." Kenzi could tell that her best friend was upset with herself and needed some time alone. She looked at Lauren and sighed. She hoped this wouldn't scare her off. Bo cared about her and she didn't want her friend's heart to get broken.

* * *

Bo heard footsteps and looked up expecting to see Kenzi, but saw Lauren instead. She stood up from the couch quickly and walked over to the woman. "I am so incredibly sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Lauren said. "It was my idea."

"But I should've known better," Bo said. "I want you so much and just kissing you raised my libido like crazy."

"Next time we should try giving you a shot to take the edge off your hunger," Lauren said.

Bo shook her head. "There isn't going to be a next time."

Lauren frowned. "Are you breaking-up with me?"

"No, but you should break-up with me," Bo said. "I almost killed you. If Kenzi hadn't come into the room when she did…"

Lauren took Bo's hands into hers. "But she did and I'm fine. This was just a setback. Next time we'll try it with the shot when you're ready."

Bo sighed. "I hate being a freak."

Lauren brought one of her hands up to caress the side of Bo's face. "You're not a freak. You are one hell of a kisser, though."

Despite feeling guilty for almost killing Lauren, Bo couldn't help but smile. "It was a damn good kiss wasn't it?"

Lauren nodded. "Just don't feel bad for what happened. It really wasn't your fault." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Bo's cheek. "I'm fine."

"I ruined our date," Bo said.

"We can warm up the food and eat down here," Lauren said. "Waking up in bed next to a sleeping Kenzi isn't something I ever thought would happen, by the way."

"We can make fun of her for that tomorrow," Bo said. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I feel fine." Lauren brought Bo's hand up to her lips and kissed it. "Come on. Let's get our food and try this date thing again."

Bo followed Lauren upstairs still feeling guilty. She really needed to control her abilities better because she wanted her relationship with the gorgeous doctor to work out and that wouldn't happen if she was constantly putting her life in danger just by kissing her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Lauren exited the bathroom with damp hair and her body wrapped in a towel. She made her way to Bo's room where Kenzi was still sleeping so that she could look through her girlfriend's closet for something that she would actually wear.

Kenzi's eyes fluttered open and she rubbed them before looking around. She saw Lauren and frowned. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Lauren turned her head to look at the confused brunette. "This is Bo's room," she said, simply before looking back into the closet.

Last night's events came rushing back to Kenzi. "Where's Bo?"

"Sleeping on the couch." Lauren pulled a pair of jeans out of the closet along with a red shirt. She turned back to face the younger woman. "Hey, thanks for last night. Bo said you saved my life."

Kenzi shrugged. "I owed you one. Besides, it's would've been really shitty of me to let her kill you."

Bo entered the room and her gaze immediately went to Lauren. She smirked as she checked the blonde out but was pulled back to reality when a pillow hit her in the head.

"You're drooling," Kenzi said.

Bo picked the pillow up from the floor. "I was not."

"You so were."

Bo tossed the pillow at Kenzi and gave her attention back to Lauren. "Good morning."

Lauren smiled. "Good morning. I hope you don't mind me borrowing these. I have to get to work before I'm late."

"Go right ahead," Bo said.

"Thanks, and I opened a spare toothbrush. You two have like ten."

"They were on sale," Kenzi stated.

Lauren walked over to Bo and gave her a chaste kiss before going back to the bathroom to change.

Bo got onto the bed and cuddled up next to Kenzi. "How can one person be so cute and hot at the same time?"

"It just comes naturally to me."

Bo poked her friend in the side. "I was talking about Lauren."

"I take it that besides her brush with death, your date with her went well?"

"It did," Bo said, happily. "She's so great, Kenzi. I don't scare her. She doesn't worry about kissing me and dying. I mean, if I were her, that'd be my main worry."

"She obviously really likes and trusts you."

"Will that be enough reason for you to be nicer to her?"

"Nah," Kenzi shook her head. "I enjoy our 'I don't like you' relationship. The younger woman heard the blow dryer start and rolled her eyes. "She's spending the night, she has her own toothbrush and she's using our blow dryer. She's totally gonna move in."

"You two should go out tonight," Bo said, ignoring Kenzi's statement. "Learn more about each other and try to get along… for my sake."

"I don't know," Kenzi began.

Bo sat up and looked at her best friend with a pout. "It'd make me happy if you two got along."

Kenzi sighed. "Okay, fine."

Bo bent down and kissed the brunette on the forehead. "Thank you." She got up and left the room to go talk to Lauren about it. When she entered the bathroom, Lauren turned off the blow dryer.

The blonde turned her head to look at her girlfriend. "Hey," she smiled.

Bo was disappointed to see that Lauren had already changed into her clothes. "You know, you wore that towel very well. I'd like to see you in that more often."

Lauren laughed. "I'm glad you think so, but I won't be trying to bring it into style anytime soon."

"I'm totally fine with it being for my eyes only." Bo moved further into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Lauren from behind. She rested her chin on the doctor's shoulder and looked at her through the mirror. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Ask away," Lauren returned Bo's gaze in the mirror.

"Hangout with Kenzi," Bo said.

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "That sounded more like an order than a question."

"Will you please hangout with Kenzi?" Bo asked. "You two are important to me and I'd like you to get along."

"Have you run this by her yet?"

"Yes, and she agreed to it."

"Then I guess I can play nice for a night as long as she does," Lauren said. She frowned and then looked suspiciously at Bo. "You didn't use your abilities to bend me to your will did you?" she joked.

Bo grinned. "You agreed all on your own." The brunette inhaled deeply. "You smell good." She placed a kiss on Lauren's neck.

"I smell like you," Lauren said. She knew Dyson would smell Bo's scent on her. She had used the woman's soap, hair products and now Bo was all over her. She would just tell him that she spent the night because she had been drinking, which was pretty close to the truth. If she was lucky, then she wouldn't have to deal with the werewolf today.

Bo nipped at Lauren's neck and moved her hands up the front of the blonde's shirt. Lauren closed her eyes and enjoyed what Bo was doing to her. After a few seconds, she turned around and attempted to kiss her girlfriend, but Bo pulled away.

"Not right now." Bo was still feeling guilty about nearly killing Lauren yesterday. She didn't want a repeat performance.

"It was an accident, Bo," Lauren said, already knowing what the succubus was thinking. She sighed and ran her fingertips lightly over the side of Bo's face. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? You have me all worked up now."

Bo smirked. "Sorry. I got lost in you for a little while there."

"I didn't say I minded." Lauren kissed Bo by the corner of her mouth. "I need to finish getting ready." The doctor turned back around to face the mirror and picked up the blow dryer.

Bo smiled to herself and left the bathroom. As she walked to her room, she came across Kenzi who was about to go downstairs.

"What are you smiling for?" Kenzi asked.

"Lauren," Bo said, simply.

"Excuse me while I gag," Kenzi said. "What happened to my badass Bo?"

"I'm still a badass," Bo insisted. "I'm just a badass with an amazing girlfriend… amazingly hot girlfriend."

"Okay, get your mind out of the gutter," Kenzi said. "Am I going to have to go out with her tonight?"

Bo nodded. "You two are on for tonight."

Oh yay," Kenzi said, bitterly. "I'm looking forward to being bored to death."

"Be nice," Bo said.

Lauren exited the bathroom and walked over to the two women. "I'll see you later," she said to Bo. She looked at Kenzi and forced a smile. "I'll see you tonight."

"Looking forward to it," Kenzi said with fake enthusiasm.

Bo moved a strand of hair behind Lauren's ear. "I'll walk you to the door."

They headed downstairs and stood by the front door.

"Thanks for last night," Lauren said. "I had fun."

"I'm glad," Bo said. "I had fun too."

Lauren glanced at her watch. "Okay, I'm definitely going to be late. Call me with details about my little date with Kenzi tonight."

"Okay." Bo opened the front door. "Have a good day."

"You too. Stay out of trouble," Lauren said before leaving.

Bo closed the door and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and spotted the champagne she had bought but couldn't find yesterday. She took it out and looked at it. It was half empty. She smiled and shook her head before putting it back. She should've known Kenzi had gotten a hold of it.

Someone knocked on the door and Bo assumed that Lauren had forgotten something. She made her way to the door and when she opened it, she was surprised and disappointed to see a stranger standing there. "Um, hi," Bo said to the woman. She looked to be in her early thirties. Her raven colored hair was in a ponytail and she was dressed professionally in a pants suit. Her caramel skin was perfection. Bo couldn't see a single blemish. The woman was beautiful.

"Hi, is this Bo Investigates?"

"Yes it is. Come in." Bo let the woman in and yelled for her best friend.

Kenzi came downstairs as Bo and the woman were taking a seat in the living room. "What's up?" She looked at the stranger and then at Bo.

"We have a client." Bo could've sworn Kenzi's eyes turned to dollar signs when she heard those words.

Kenzi sat down next to Bo and they looked at the woman. "How may we help you, Miss…"

"Please call me Angela," the woman said. "And I want you to know now that money is not an issue."

"Then we can definitely help you," Kenzi said. "What do you need?"

"My son's been kidnapped," Angela said.

"We're going to need names of people you suspect," Bo began.

"I already know who did it. My husband's brother took him. I just need you to get him back."

"Where's your husband?" Bo asked.

"He's dead," Angela replied. "and that is why his brother, Darrien, took this chance to take my son. He's a dark Fae."

"And you are what exactly?" Kenzi asked.

"Human," Angela replied. "My husband belonged to the light Fae. He and his brother never got along."

"Why would Darrien kidnap your son?" Bo asked.

"I have no idea," Angela said. "My son, Nicholas was only born half Fae. He has no abilities so I don't know what Darrien would want with him. Will you help me get him back?"

"We'll try our best to," Bo said. "We need to know everything you do about this in order to be of any help, though."

"I won't keep anything from you," Angela promised.

"Then let's get started," Bo said.

"Looks like I might have to postpone hanging out with Lauren tonight." Kenzi didn't even bother trying to hide her joy.

Bo glanced at her roommate. "You can always reschedule."

The women got to work learning about the case. Bo hoped that it would require less violence then her past cases, but she had a feeling it would be anything but simple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kenzi was sitting in the car as Bo drove them to the Fae bar. It was actually her favorite bar to go to. You would think being a human would deter her from wanting to go, but she enjoyed the atmosphere. Well, that and the free beer that Trick sometimes pushed her way. "So what's the plan? Angela said this Darrien dude can alter our reality just by staring into our eyes. I for one like my reality just fine, as messed up as it is sometimes."

"We'll figure it out," Bo said. "Right now we're just going to the bar to ask around about him and Nicholas. Someone has to know something."

"Maybe the kid ran away," Kenzi said. "I ran away a lot when I was a kid."

Bo glanced at her best friend before looking back at the road. "He's seven."

Kenzi shrugged. "So? Kids are testy. Angela might've taken his favorite toy away or something."

"I highly doubt that's why he has gone missing." Bo parked outside of the bar and turned off the ignition. "Ready?"

Kenzi patted her purse. "Armed and dangerous. Let's do this."

Bo laughed. "We're not going to breakout in a bar fight, Kenzi. Your brass knuckles, pocket knife and whatever else you carry in there aren't needed."

"Better safe than sorry."

Kenzi got out of the car with Bo and followed the older woman into the bar. They immediately went over to Trick, who was behind the counter, so that they could ask him a few questions.

Trick smiled. "Hello ladies. What can I get you?"

Kenzi opened her mouth to order something but Bo cut her off. "Nothing, thanks. We're here on business. What do you know about Darrien Kain?"

"I know that you shouldn't get involved in anything having to do with him," Trick said, gravely. "Bo that man's trouble."

"What kind of trouble are we talking about?" Kenzi asked.

"The Kain family is darker than most dark Fae and that's saying a lot," Trick said. "Darrien's the last surviving member of his family, though. His brother, who was surprisingly a light Fae, died two days ago. Anyway, if you value your life, then stay away from him."

"What's he capable of besides altering our reality?" Bo asked.

"He can rip you apart with his bare hands?" Trick said. "Trust me, you want to keep your distance."

"I'll take my chances," Bo said. "What do you know about Darrien kidnapping his brother's son?'

"Thankfully, nothing," Trick said. "I can't help you."

"Can you point us to someone who can?" Bo asked.

Trick nodded towards a table where a bulky man was obviously flirting with a woman. "He works for Darrien. I doubt you'll get anything out of him, but if you're feeling lucky go right ahead."

Kenzi smirked. "She doesn't need luck. Are you forgetting what she can do?"

"Just don't forget that this is neutral territory. Take whatever it is you're going to do somewhere else."

"I'm just going to talk to him," Bo promised. She looked at Kenzi. "I'll be right back."

The shorter woman watched Bo walk and turned to look at Trick. She slapped a hand on the table and smiled. "Give me the good stuff, Mr. T."

* * *

As Bo approached the table of the man who worked for Darrien, she could tell that he was becoming highly aroused by the woman sitting beside him. "This is going to be easy," she muttered to herself. She stopped in front of the table and smiled. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you for a minute?"

The man turned his head to look at who was bothering him and the irritation disappeared from his eyes when he saw Bo. "You can have all the time in the world?" He blatantly checked Bo out before looking at the woman next to him. He whispered something to her and she quickly got up and left, glaring at Bo as she did so.

The succubus sat down across from the man and stretched her hand out to shake his. "Hi, I'm a friend of a friend."

The man laughed and shook Bo's hand. He kept her hand in his as he spoke. "A friend of a friend? That's vague."

"You strike me as a man who doesn't have a lot of friends so I think you can narrow it down," Bo said, saucily.

The man's smile grew. "Oh, I like you."

Bo allowed her powers to go to work and from the man's glazed over look, she could tell that he was now hers. "You wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of Nicholas Kain would you?"

"My boss has him," the man replied without hesitation.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, the kid is locked up in an abandoned warehouse. I can give you an address."

"I'd like that a lot." Bo pulled her hand away from the man and reached across the table to take the pen out of the front of his jacket pocket. She placed it down on top of a napkin and watched him pick it up and write the address. "What exactly does Darrien want with Nicholas?"

"He's going to sacrifice him to his ancestors tonight. That's all I know."

"Is Nicholas alone right now?" Bo asked.

"There are two guards watching him."

After getting some more information out of Darrien's flunky, Bo headed back over to the bar where Kenzi was waiting for her. "Kenzi," she chided the brunette when she saw the beer in her hand.

"I was thirsty," Kenzi said.

"Let's go before my buddy over there comes to his senses," Bo said. "See ya later, Trick."

"If you manage not to die," the dwarf called after her.

* * *

"Remember what happened the last time you were at a warehouse?" Kenzi asked Bo as they scoped out the building. "No? I'll remind you. Bad things."

"Trust me, I don't need reminding," Bo said. "You should wait in the car while I check things out."

"We're a team," Kenzi pointed out. "We go in together. You just stand in front of me as a shield."

Bo smirked and gestured to the side door of the warehouse. "Let's go in this way." She tried to open the door and cursed under her breath when she realized it was locked.

"I've come prepared." Kenzi dug through her purse and pulled out her lock picking tools. She knelt down and got to work on unlocking the door. After several minutes, she got the door open and stood up, triumphantly. "What would you do without me?"

"Remind me that I owe you a drink," Bo said before entering the dimly lit warehouse.

Kenzi closed the door back as quietly as she could and stayed close to Bo as they made their way through the place. "It smells like something died in here," she whispered.

"Something… or someone, probably did," Bo whispered back.

"Well that's reassuring."

They continued walking until they heard voices from behind a closed door.

"Do you need my pocket knife now?" Kenzi asked, quietly.

"I was hoping to get through this without having to kill anyone." The last thing Bo needed was to make more enemies than she probably already had.

"That's a hell of a goal." Kenzi reached into her purse and pulled out the knife. "And since we both know that's not going to happen, I'll just put this here." She pushed the weapon into the back pocket of Bo's jeans.

"He's probably in this room. There are only supposed to be two guards," Bo said. "Let's see if we can get a look inside somehow just to make sure." She walked further down and turned a corner. She gasped when she came face to face with a man but in a split second he was gone. "Now I'm seeing things." She turned her head to look at Kenzi, but didn't see the woman. "Kenzi?" she let out a loud whisper. She backtracked to the room they had come across earlier and listened for any sounds. There was nothing. Not even the voices from earlier. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Nothing. There was nothing. "What the hell is going on?"

She heard footsteps nearing her and got ready for a fight. Lauren entered the room and Bo frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to your rescue," Lauren said. "Kenzi's outside waiting with the boy. We need to go."

"How'd you know I was here?" Bo asked.

"Trick called me and told me about your case," Lauren said. "Darrien Kain really isn't someone you want to piss off."

"So I've heard," Bo said.

Lauren took her girlfriend by the hand and pulled her out of the room.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Bo asked, curiously.

"He called me right after you left."

"But how'd you even know where to go? I never told Trick I was coming here." Bo pulled her hand out of Lauren's.

Lauren turned to face the brunette. "What's wrong with you, Bo? We need to go. It's not safe here and Darrien could arrive at any moment." She took a step towards the woman. "Are you okay? Did you hurt your head?"

"My head's fine," Bo said. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"It's this warehouse," Lauren said. "We need to get out of it, okay?"

Bo looked at Lauren for a moment before nodding. "Okay." They began to head towards the exit but Bo couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She stopped walking again and shook her head. "This isn't real."

Lauren turned around with a worried look on her face. "Bo, this is very real and we need to go. Just take my hand." She held out her hand.

Bo shook her head again. "No. This is a trick. Where's Kenzi?"

"I told you," Lauren said with slight irritation. "She's waiting outside."

"This isn't reality," Bo said. "You're not real."

Things started to flicker, including Lauren, as if Bo was watching a TV with bad reception. Suddenly Lauren was gone and the succubus was staring into the eyes of a handsome, well-dressed man.

"Stupid Fae," he spat before back-handing her across the face causing her to fall to the floor. Bo was still trying to get a grip on reality when she felt a kick to her stomach. "Did you really think it would be that easy to come in here and take the boy from me?"

Bo felt herself being pulled up by her hair and then flung across the room. She landed with a loud thud and groaned out in pain. She got up onto her feet and wiped the blood off her lip with the back of her hand. "You weren't supposed to be here," she said to Darrien, who was standing a few feet away.

Darrien grinned. "My men saw you at the bar. They decided to let me have some fun so they didn't kill you when they had the chance." The man reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a dagger.

"Where's my friend?" Bo asked.

"She's safe… for now," Darrien said. "She'll make a nice sacrifice, and you, you'll make a nice trophy."

The Fae charged at Bo and she ducked out of the way of the dagger. She jumped back as he swung at her stomach, but the dagger still managed to cut her and she dropped to one knee.

"I didn't think you'd be so easy to take down," Darrien said. "I don't even need this," he dropped the dagger on the floor and went over to Bo. He grabbed her around the neck, pulling her up to her feet. Bo tried to pry his fingers from around her neck, but to no avail. "You know, maybe I should keep that human of yours around as a slave."

Bo remembered the knife in her back pocket and reached to get it. She quickly opened the knife and stabbed Darrien in the eye with it. The man screamed and began to yell obscenities as he held his eye. She looked up as three men came running her way. She picked the dagger up from the floor and hoped that she would make it out of this alive.

"Don't kill her!" Darrien yelled as he knelt on the floor, nursing his eye.

"I'm all for not killing me," Bo said as she backed away from Darrien's men.

"I want to make sure she dies a long and painful death by my hands."

"Don't so much like the idea of that." Bo saw Kenzi creeping up behind the men with a metal pole in her hand and tried to keep their attention. "Can we talk about this? I really didn't want to come here and hurt anyone. I just wanted the boy."

"Grab her," one of the men said in a low voice.

Kenzi smashed the pole over one of their heads, rendering him unconscious. Bo took advantage of the distraction and threw the dagger at one of the dark Fae, nailing him in the head.

Kenzi squealed and ran towards Bo as the last of the men tried to light her on fire with his abilities. Darrien had been in the line of fire, literally, and was now trying to put himself out before he burned to death.

The Fae tried to use his powers on them again but they both leapt out of the way, landing on the floor. Kenzi quickly got up and pulled a taser gun out of her purse. She pointed it at the Fae and shot him, watching in relief as the probes connected to his chest and shocked him.

The man let out a growl and was suddenly engulfed in his own flames. Kenzi watched with wide eyes, but was suddenly grabbed by the hand and pulled far away from the burning Fae by Bo. Seconds later the man exploded causing a loud sound almost like a bomb had gone off. The walls started to crumble, blocking the way they had come in from.

"We need to get out of here before this whole place comes down." Kenzi looked around and noticed that there was a back door.

"What about Nicholas?" Bo asked.

"He's hiding in our car like I instructed him to. Now let's get out of here."

The two women left the warehouse through the back door and as they made their way to the car, Bo stopped walking. She bent over and held her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kenzi looked at Bo and noticed for the first time that the brunette was injured. "Ohmygod, you're hurt!"

Bo had forgotten about it herself. The adrenaline had helped numb the pain but now she could feel it. "Lauren," Bo said, weakly.

"I'll call her when we get to the car." Kenzi placed one of Bo's arms over her shoulders and helped the succubus walk to their vehicle.

* * *

Kenzi was pressing a towel on Bo's stomach, waiting impatiently for Lauren to get there.

Nicholas was standing by the couch looking at Bo. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Of course she is," Kenzi said. "Right, Bo? You're going to be just fine."

"Yeah, just fine," Bo said, tiredly.

Kenzi looked towards the door when she heard it open and for once, she was glad to see Lauren. She was also surprised to see Dyson walk in behind her.

"How bad is it?" Lauren got the answer to that question when she saw her girlfriend's pale skin and the towel covered in blood.

"She needs to feed," Dyson said.

Lauren knew that was true. It was why she had brought the man along. She had to put her jealousy aside to allow him to save Bo's life. "Okay," she stood up. She noticed the boy for the first time. "You must be Nicholas. You should come upstairs with me. We can wait for your mom there." Kenzi had told her about the case when she called to let her know that Bo was hurt. She took the boy by the hand and led him upstairs. He didn't need to see what was about to happen and neither did she.

"Right behind you," Kenzi said as she followed them upstairs.

Dyson knelt down and looked at Bo. "Take what you need," he said to her before placing his lips onto hers.

Bo returned the kiss and began to suck the energy she needed from Dyson. After a few seconds, Dyson pulled away and stood up to remove his jacket. "No," Bo said.

Dyson froze. "What?"

"That's all I needed," Bo said. I'm fine now." She felt sick to her stomach for kissing him and she wondered how Lauren would feel about it. She sat up on the couch and forced a smile. "Thanks."

"You still look like you could use more," Dyson said.

Bo shook her head and stood up. He was right but she didn't want things to go further. "I'm good. I'm really tired, though. Thanks for coming to help me."

"Anytime," Dyson said. "Can you send Lauren down here? I want to talk to her before I go."

"Yeah, sure." Bo headed upstairs and when she reached her room, she found Lauren there listening to Kenzi's iPod. "Listening to anything good?" she smirked.

Lauren saw Bo enter the room and took out the headphones. "What?"

"Listening to anything good," Bo repeated.

Lauren shook her head. "Kenzi said I'd need it." Lauren frowned at Bo's appearance "Bo, you still look weak."

"I just need sleep," Bo got onto her bed. "Dyson wants to speak to you."

Lauren set the iPod on the nightstand before leaning down to place a kiss on Bo's forehead. "I'll be right back." She got up and headed downstairs to find out why Dyson wanted to speak to her. She entered the living room and saw the man looking rather upset. "What is it?"

"Bo didn't want to feed," Dyson said. "She needs to. Do you have anything to do with this?"

"You mean she didn't want to sleep with you," Lauren said.

"She's trying to be something she's not," Dyson said. "She's a succubus. She needs to feed to heal. She needs to feed to survive. She's trying to be normal because of you."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Because of me?"

"Why else would she turn me down?" Dyson asked.

"Maybe she's gotten better taste," Lauren quipped.

"She can't control her true nature for long." Dyson turned and left the apartment.

Lauren sighed and headed back upstairs to Bo. When she entered the room, she saw that the brunette was sleeping. She smiled at how peaceful she looked before deciding to check on Nicholas. She knew Kenzi was with him but that was like two children watching over each other. She took one last glance at her girlfriend before heading over to Kenzi's room.

* * *

A/N:Bettynuggs: No making nice for Lauren and Kenzie in this chapter but definitely the next one.

BLakely: Thanks.

Pandora007: I wasn't going to update today, but you said please so this chapter is for you. I probably won't update tomorrow because I have other fics I need to work on.

Thank you all for your feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lauren sat up in Bo's bed and looked over at the clock. It was only five in the afternoon. She would have to come up with an excuse as to why she'd been MIA at work, but she doubted anyone had noticed. She looked beside her and saw that Bo was still sleeping. She carefully got up from the bed and exited the room. She headed downstairs and when she saw Kenzi sitting on the couch, she turned to leave.

"I don't have cooties," Kenzi said. "You don't have to run from me."

Lauren turned back around. "I know you don't like me so I'll stay out of your way."

Kenzi scoffed. "That's not true."

Lauren raised her eyebrows at that statement.

"Okay, maybe it's a little true." Kenzi patted the empty space beside her on the couch. "We were supposed to hangout tonight. We might as well get it over with to make Bo happy."

A happy Bo was something that Lauren liked so she went over to the couch and sat down. Kenzi offered the doctor the bag of chips she had been eating from and Lauren took it. "Thanks."

"Want a beer too?" Kenzi asked.

"Sure, why not?" Lauren said.

"They're in the fridge." Kenzi put a chip in her mouth and crunched down on it.

Lauren rolled her eyes and handed the bag of chips back to Kenzi before getting up to get a beer. "So, why are you down here?" She pulled a beer out of the fridge and looked at the brunette.

"Because I live here," Kenzi said, matter-of-factly.

Lauren rolled her eyes again as she twisted the cap off the bottle. "I meant why are you down here in the living room not doing anything." She sat back down next to Kenzi. "No TV or anything. You're just sitting here."

"I've been thinking," Kenzi said. "Am I not allowed to do that?"

"You don't have to get defensive," Lauren said.

"I'm not getting defensive."

"Okay, then don't get bitchy. It was just a question."

Kenzi let out a sigh. "Why do you like Bo?"

"She's Bo. She's… different, and not just because she's Fae. She has a good heart. I enjoy spending time with her. She treats me as an equal. Why'd you ask?"

"I'm just trying to get you," Kenzi said. "You help her even though you know the trouble you could get in. I just want to know what's in it for you. What's your angle?"

"Bo," Lauren replied, simply.

Kenzi frowned. "Bo?"

"That's what's in it for me. Her trust, her friendship and whatever else she wants to give me. Kenzi, I know it may be hard to believe, but there's nothing at work here. I just genuinely like her."

Kenzi drank some of her beer and Lauren saw the brunette visibly relax. "You know we're going to have to start getting along, right? For Bo."

"I can manage that if you can."

"Maybe for a few minutes each day."

Lauren smiled and sipped her beer. She stayed silent for awhile before speaking. "Would you rather her be with Dyson?"

Kenzi looked at Lauren. "I want her to be with whoever makes her happy, and right now, that'd be you. Besides, Dyson's been a jerk lately so I'm on team Lauren by default."

"I'll take what I can get," Lauren said. "So can I ask you a question now?"

"Go for it," Kenzi said.

"What's your story?" Lauren asked. "How'd you end up a thief?"

Kenzi finished her beer and stood up. "Never said I'd answer the question you asked. Want another drink?" She headed over to the fridge and opened it. "I'd like to see the after hours Lauren that I've heard about."

Lauren smiled in amusement. "Trying to get me drunk?"

Kenzi pulled a bottle of vodka from the fridge. "I'm trying to get you fun. Let's move on to the heavier stuff."

Lauren set her beer down on the coffee table and waited for Kenzi to pour the shots. She knew they were far from becoming good friends but this was a start, and with a little alcohol in her system, she'd probably have a good time with her.

* * *

Bo exited her room in black sweatpants and a tank-top. She had taken a shower to fully wake herself up and she was feeling a lot better than yesterday. It was a Saturday morning and she wanted to spend it in her home. Hopefully Lauren was still around so she could talk the blonde into keeping her company.

When she arrived downstairs, she saw an amusing sight. Kenzi was sleeping with her head resting on Lauren's shoulder and Lauren's head was resting on Kenzi's. Bo picked up Kenzi's cell phone from the table and took a picture of the two. She texted the picture to herself before setting the phone back down. She looked at the coffee table and noticed the chips, beer and vodka. She went over to the two women and gently shook them both. "Hey, you two. It's time to get up."

Kenzi groaned. "What time is it?"

"Nine," Bo said.

"Then it's not time to get up," Kenzi muttered.

"Well, you're using my girlfriend as a pillow," Bo said.

Kenzi raised her head causing Lauren to wake up. The blonde looked around briefly confused and then she looked over at Kenzi.

Bo smirked. "Did you two have a good night?"

Lauren ran a hand through her hair before gesturing to Kenzi. "She got me drunk. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," Bo said. "But I guess you two are feeling like shit."

Lauren got up from the couch and kissed Bo on the cheek. "I just need water," she said before going into the kitchen.

Kenzi stood up. "I'm going to bed," she said before making her way upstairs.

Bo watched Lauren finish off a glass of water in one gulp and smiled. "You hung out with Kenzi?"

Lauren set down the glass. "It was her idea. I think she's going to give me a chance." The blonde looked Bo up and down. "I never took you for a sweatpants person."

"It's my 'I don't want to do anything productive today' look." She moved closer to Lauren and put her arms around her waist. "What are you doing today?"

"I need to get some work done that I didn't get to yesterday," Lauren said.

"So you won't be able to spend the day with me?" Bo asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair before placing a kiss on her lips. "I won't stay in the lab long. I'll be back here in a few hours and we can do whatever you want, but you have to promise not to get into anymore trouble… at least not today."

"How much trouble can I get into if I don't leave here?" Bo asked.

"I'm sure you'd find a way," Lauren joked. "Okay, I need to head home to get ready before I go to the lab. Do you need anything?" She stepped away from the brunette and lifted up her tank-top to look at her stomach. "All healed."

"Yep, I'm fine." Bo looked down for a second before looking into Lauren's eyes. "I'm sorry about Dyson."

"It needed to be done," Lauren said. "I'd rather you kiss him then die."

"Yeah, but still. It made me feel sick to my stomach to do it. Maybe you can help me figure out an alternative way to heal."

"You're a succubus, Bo," Lauren said. "You need sexual energy. There's no way around that."

Bo sighed. "I know… I was just hoping."

"We'll talk about this more later," Lauren said. "Don't feel bad. I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

Bo nodded. "Okay."

"I'm gonna grab my shoes from upstairs."

The succubus watched Lauren head upstairs and sighed. She wasn't sure how Lauren really felt about her needing to feed but she would bring it up again at some point. Right now she wanted to relax and enjoy her day.

* * *

A/N: ravenbard: Hey, we love seeing drama... as long as it's not ours.

Bettynuggs: I blocked the bad from that episode out of my head for now.

Thanks everyone for the feedback. It's appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Two hours later, Bo was bored enough to play video games with Kenzi. She thought it would be fun. She wasn't expecting her roommate to be crazy competitive.

Kenzi dropped her controller on the floor and raised her arms above her head in victory. "That's right! I kicked your ass!"

Okay, if this was real life, I would totally own you," Bo stated. "Besides, this isn't fun. We do this stuff in real life."

"Yeah, but we don't actually bleed when we get hurt in a game so I'll take that over getting my ass actually beat any day." Kenzi picked up the controller and sat back down.

"So," Bo began as she played the game. "Are you and Lauren going to become friends now?"

"I'll be nicer," Kenzi said. "She's not horrible. A lot more fun with two or three shots in her, that's for sure. I guess you can see that we found common ground."

Bo glanced at Kenzi. "Yeah? What's that?"

"We both care about you."

Bo grinned. "That's sweet."

Kenzi shrugged. "It's the truth. I had my doubts about her but they've been put to rest."

Bo knew what those doubts were because her friend had mentioned them to her before. She hadn't shared them because Lauren hadn't given her any reason to not trust her. She was glad that the two were at least going to be civil to each other.

There was a knock on the door and Bo set down the controller to go answer it. She thought maybe it was Lauren, but when she opened the door, she was greeted by Dyson.

"Dyson… hi," Bo said.

Kenzi turned her head and saw the man at the door. "Hey." She put her controller down and stood up. From the look on Dyson's face, she could tell that he was all business, which was pretty much a majority of the time. "I'll leave you two to your drama," she said before going upstairs.

"What brings you here?" Bo asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you," Dyson said. "Are you feeling better?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I just needed rest. Something tells me that's not the only reason you're here." Dyson entered the apartment and Bo closed the door. "What is it?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with Lauren lately," Dyson said.

"She's a friend," Bo said. "A friend that I like spending time with. Is that a problem?"

"You're a succubus, Bo. You need a healthy sex life. A relationship with Lauren will not work. If you're trying to win her over by making yourself seem more human, then-,"

"Whoa," Bo cut him off. "You have no say in my personal life. Whatever I choose to do with Lauren is my choice."

"So there is something going on?" Dyson asked.

"It's none of your business," Bo said.

Dyson sighed. "She can't be trusted."

Bo rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like dealing with a jealous Dyson right now. She wanted a relaxing day. "And why's that? Because you don't like her?"

"Because she may have ulterior motives to why she's getting close to you," Dyson said. "If you don't believe me, then ask her about the necklace she wears."

"I think it's time for you to go." Bo opened the front door. "Thanks for coming to check up on me," she said, sarcastically.

"Just be careful around her."

Dyson left and Bo slammed the door behind him. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. "Kenzi!"

The younger woman came skipping down the stairs immediately. "Wow, talk about jealous. Maybe it's a werewolf thing. Being all territorial and all."

"I'm nobody's property." Bo went over to the couch and plopped down on it. "How much did you hear?"

Kenzi sat down by her friend. "All of it. He did have a point about needing a healthy sex life but I think he meant with him. And what was up with the necklace thing?"

Bo shrugged. "Who knows? I'll ask Lauren about it when I see her. I'm so irritated. I'm not trying to seem more human. Yeah, I want to be more normal but that's not because of Lauren. She likes me fine just the way I am. I'd just like to not go around sucking the life out of people, you know?"

"I'm so with you," Kenzi said. "Maybe you should just tell him you're dating her."

Bo shook her head. "That will definitely cause more drama than I want to deal with right now. Besides, we can't risk The Ash finding out."

"True. Talk about a jerk. That's one big one." Kenzi picked up one of the controllers and handed it to her friend. "Want to kill robot hookers? It'll make you feel better."

* * *

Bo looked at the remote before taking it from Kenzi. Some button mashing might make her feel better.

Lauren had arrived back at Bo's place a few hours after Dyson had left and she was now sitting in Bo's bedroom. She could tell that there was something going on in her girlfriend's head and decided she would have to ask or she would never know. "Are you okay? You seem preoccupied."

Bo glanced at Lauren and was prepared to go into "I'm fine" mode but decided against it. She had planned to tell her girlfriend about Dyson and ask about the necklace but thought that maybe Lauren would think she didn't trust her, which wasn't the case. It would bother her if she didn't say something, though, so now was a better time than any to get it out in the open. "Dyson came by earlier."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Did he want to see if you needed more 'healing'?"

"Actually, he came over to warn me to stay away from you," Bo said. "He said you probably have ulterior motives and to ask you about your necklace." Bo's eyes traveled to the item around Lauren's neck.

The blonde's hand went up to her necklace and she sighed. "Does he not have anything better to do? He's a detective. You'd think he'd be out solving cases, not trying to ruin relationships. You haven't told him about us have you?"

"No," Bo replied. "I haven't said a thing. So what does the necklace mean?"

"It shows my affiliation with the light Fae. I'm under The Ash's protection."

"That's it?" Bo asked. "Why would Dyson make that into a big deal?"

"Because he wants you with him and not me." Lauren released her necklace and brought her hand up to massage her neck, grimacing a bit.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked.

"I fell asleep with my resting on Kenzi's," Lauren replied. "My neck's been hurting ever since."

Bo grinned. "Well, do you want a massage? I'm very good with my fingers."

Lauren smiled at seeing Bo's devilish grin. "You're going to have to behave if you want to take things slow here."

"I'm going to be on my best behavior. Now take off your shirt."

The blonde laughed and pulled her shirt from over her head before lying down on her stomach.

Bo subconsciously licked her lips as she straddled Lauren. Her hand went up to the woman's bra and unclasped it.

"That had to come off?" Lauren asked amused.

"Uh huh," Bo said, mindlessly as she ran her hands along her girlfriend's back. She began to massage Lauren's shoulders and the low moan that it emitted from the blonde made Bo feel a familiar ache between her legs.

"Hm, that's amazing," Lauren breathed out as Bo's fingers worked the tension out of her neck and shoulders. A few seconds later, Lauren felt Bo hands leave her skin and before she could let her disapproval be known, she felt the brunette's lips on her back.

Bo kissed her way to Lauren's shoulder up to her neck before she ceased her actions. "Turn around," she said before getting off the bed.

Lauren could hear the desire in Bo's voice and it made her tremble in anticipation. She turned onto her back and saw Bo standing by the bed, pulling her own shirt off.

Bo returned to straddling Lauren and pulled the woman's bra down her arms before tossing it aside.

Lauren looked into the succubus' blue eyes and brought her hand up to move a strand of ear behind her ear. "I trust you," she said in almost a whisper.

Bo leaned down quickly, capturing Lauren's lips with her own. The kiss last a brief moment before Bo pulled away and began to suck on Lauren's neck. She brought her lips to the woman's ear and nipped it with her teeth. "You're beautiful."

Lauren placed her hands on either side of her girlfriend's face and guided her lips back to her own. Their tongues battled for dominance and Lauren moaned deeply as Bo began to grind into her.

Bo found herself beginning to lose control. She barely started this make-out session with any to begin with. It took everything in her to pull away. She moved so that she was lying beside Lauren.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"I can't." Bo closed her eyes to try and calm her hormones. She got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lauren asked.

Bo looked at the woman and regretted it when her gaze went to Lauren's breasts. "I need a cold shower," she said before leaving.

Lauren sighed and got off the bed to retrieve her bra. To say she was sexually frustrated would be an understatement at this point. She was sure Bo wasn't fairing well either.

After getting her bra and shirt back on, Lauren headed downstairs to the living room where Kenzi was sitting. "Don't you get tired of video games?

"Don't you get tired of annoying me?" Kenzi shot back without looking at the doctor.

Lauren sat down next to the brunette. "What happened to being civil?"

"That was civil, trust me." Kenzi said.

The doctor knew this was the kind of relationship she would always have with Kenzi. It didn't mean they hated each other. It just meant they liked to quip with one another. Or at least, that was how she saw it.

Kenzi picked up the spare controller and handed it to Lauren.

"I don't want to play your game," Lauren said.

Kenzi looked at the woman with amusement. "The sexual tension is coming off you in waves. You want to play my game," she tossed the controller into Lauren's lap.

Lauren rolled her eyes and picked it up. "What are we doing?"

"Killing robot hookers," Kenzi said, simply.

"Don't want any of those out in the world," Lauren said.

Kenzi smiled. "I don't know. It seems you might be in need of one."

Lauren playfully bumped Kenzi with her shoulder and the brunette laughed. She was definitely warming up to the blonde and she hoped that Dyson's warning to Bo wasn't one that needed to be heeded.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback. I appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Lauren looked at her watch. "Bo's been upstairs for awhile. I should go check on her. Thirty minutes had gone by and she had expected Bo to be done with her shower by now.

Kenzi stopped Lauren from getting up. "No, I'll go. You can't dangle the affection of her desire in her face. It's like torture. I'll make sure she's lust free first." Kenzi went upstairs and checked the bathroom but Bo wasn't there. She headed to the brunette's room and found her sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, sitting up straight with her arms resting on her thighs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm meditating," Bo said with her eyes closed.

"Uh, why?" Kenzi sat down on the bed and mirrored Bo's position.

"I'm trying to learn some self-control," Bo stated.

"I doubt meditating is going to help you calm your inner succubus." Kenzi waved her hand in front of Bo's face.

"I know what you're doing." Bo opened her eyes and pushed her roommate's hand from in front of her face.

"Just have sex with Lauren already. You're not going to kill her."

"Then explain what happened last time?" Bo said, referring to the incident where she had almost killed her girlfriend.

"It's all in your head," Kenzi said. "You're so worried about hurting her that you actually did it. Just relax and have some confidence."

Bo smirked. "I have plenty of confidence in the bedroom."

"I meant have confidence that you won't do some major sucking of her sexual energy. And may I add that it's weird thinking of Lauren having sexual anything. She seems like such a prude."

Bo laughed. "She's definitely no prude."

"Well, I'm telling you, all you need to do is relax," Kenzi said. "Don't worry yourself into a succubus sucking frenzy."

"Since you're up here can I talk to you about something else?" Bo asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm hungry," Bo said.

"There's a kitchen downstairs."

"No," Bo shook her head. "I'm hungry in the other way. What's the etiquette for that? Hey Lauren, I'll be right back, I need to go feed?"

"Sounds good to me," Kenzi said.

"I'm being serious here."

"I am too. Just tell her you need to feed. She'd rather you do that than die. She doesn't see it as cheating. Besides, you took some of Hale's energy while he was unconscious. Do you have to kiss anyone?"

Bo made a guilty face.

"What?" Kenzi asked.

"I kinda licked him."

"You licked him?" Kenzi tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. "Wow."

"I had to get the sexual energy flowing somehow," Bo said.

"Wouldn't it be great if you could just bottle sexual energy and store it for later?" Kenzi asked. "Just not in our fridge 'cause that'd be kinda weird. Hey, what would you like to drink? We've got juice, water and oh, a bottle of sexual energy."

"Actually, that'd be really awesome," Bo said. "but it's probably impossible. Anyway, I'm gonna go talk to Lauren. No listening at the stairs."

Kenzi sighed. "Okay, fine."

Bo got up from the bed and went downstairs to find Lauren.

Lauren got up from the couch when she saw Bo descend the stairs. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just… meditating."

Lauren frowned. "You meditate?"

"Not really," Bo said. "I was just giving it a try. I thought maybe it would help me get my powers under control."

Lauren took a step towards Bo. "You worry too much about that."

"For a good reason," Bo said. "I don't understand why you don't worry about me kil-,"

Lauren kissed Bo and the brunette immediately parted her lips to allow Lauren access. She moaned when the blonde's tongue came into contact with hers, but pulled away after a few seconds.

"We can't. I'm hungry and-,"

"Take what you need from me," Lauren said, breathlessly. "You can do this Bo. You've done it before."

Bo went to protest, but Lauren kissed her again. The succubus returned the kiss and decided to take Kenzi's advice and just relax. Lauren was right. She had used her powers on a human once before without killing him so there was no reason she couldn't do it now. _Here goes. _

Lauren gasped as Bo began to use her abilities on her. All thoughts left her head and all there was was the euphoria that Bo was bringing to her.

Bo pulled away seconds later and guided Lauren to the couch to sit down. "Are you okay?"

Lauren took a moment to gain her bearings before responding. "You did it… and I'm not unconscious. Why's that?"

"I didn't take enough to do that to you," Bo said, happily. "I can't believe I did it."

Lauren stood up from the couch. She was feeling unbelievably aroused and there was no way she'd be able to contain her need for Bo right now. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it behind her.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked as Lauren grabbed her by the hem of her shirt to pull her closer.

"You won't hurt me." Lauren kissed Bo again and the brunette returned the kiss with fervor.

Bo pulled away from the kiss to pull off her top and she removed her bra quickly before moving back in to kiss Lauren.

Kenzi walked downstairs and froze when she saw Bo and Lauren half naked and kissing. "…okay," she said to herself before going back upstairs with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: Pandora007: Yeah you do. :) And yeah, I noticed that and I hope we'll get to see it more often.

I Forget: haha, and in a purely platonic author to reader kinda way, I love you too.

Seventh Theory: She should've, but where's the fun in that? ;)

Thanks to everyone for leaving their feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Kenzi left her room and headed over to Bo's room. She knocked lightly on the door didn't get an answer. "Please don't let me see them naked," she whispered before pushing the door open. She peered inside and saw that Bo and Lauren were asleep. At least she hoped Lauren was asleep and not dead. She walked slowly into the room and over to the blonde who was lying on her side. Bo was cuddled up beside her and Kenzi could've sworn she saw a small smile on the brunette's face. "Must've been some good sex." The brunette brought her hand down to Lauren's neck to check her pulse and sighed with relief when she felt that the woman was alive.

Lauren opened her eyes and frowned when she saw Kenzi. "What are you doing?"

Kenzi moved her hand. "Don't worry. I'm not feeling you up. You're not my type. I was just making sure you were alive. When the house stopped shaking, I became worried."

Lauren grinned. "I'm very much alive, but barely. Bo is insatiable."

"You shouldn't expect anything less than a sex-craved Bo. She is a succubus after all."

Lauren felt Bo pull her closer and place a kiss on her shoulder.

Kenzi saw that her best friend's eyes were still shut and hadn't noticed that she was in the room. "Stop there. Third party in the room."

Bo's eyes opened and she looked at Kenzi. "I thought I was hearing you in a dream."

Kenzi smirked. "Do you usually dream about me after sex?"

The succubus rolled her eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was checking to make sure the good doctor here was still alive."

"Did you hear that?" Bo asked Lauren. "She cares."

"Only because I don't want you to get all emo if you kill her," Kenzi said. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to round four or whatever you were on."

Once Kenzi was gone, Lauren turned to face Bo. "That was… there are no words."

Bo grinned and leaned forward to place a kiss on Lauren's lips. "You're okay?"

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think my body can handle sex with you on a daily basis, though. You've worn me out thoroughly."

"I'll go easy on you next time." Bo reached out and ran her fingers up and down Lauren's arm.

After a few seconds of silence, Lauren spoke. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She smiled.

"For once in my life, I'm happy," Bo said. "I don't know where I come from and I have this whole Fae shit I'm dealing with, but I'm happy. I have a great best friend and my girlfriend is amazing. I'm not on the run anymore. I have control of my powers. Things are finally getting better for me. I have a semi-normal life. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me with your life. For taking a chance on me."

"Well thank you for letting me in when it would've been so easy to be closed off," Lauren said. "Most Fae are."

"You're easy to talk to," Bo said. "We should get out of this place and go celebrate."

Lauren smiled at Bo's perky mood. "Celebrate what?"

"Life not being horrible." Bo kissed Lauren and got out of bed. She picked up her robe that was on the floor and put it on. When she turned around to face Lauren, she saw that the woman had been enjoying the view. The brunette smirked. "Join me for a shower?"

"Are you going to behave?" Lauren asked as she sat up, using the sheets to cover her chest.

"Probably not," Bo replied, mischievously.

Lauren smiled and got out of the bed. "Got another one of those?" she gestured to the robe Bo had on.

Bo went over to her closet and pulled out a black silk robe. Lauren got out of bed and went to take the robe but Bo moved it out of her reach. She kissed Lauren, immediately sliding her tongue into the woman's mouth. They kissed for a few seconds before Bo pulled away and gave the blonde the robe. "I'm going to ask Kenzi if she wants to go out to the bar with us. I'll meet you in the bathroom." Bo left the room and went downstairs where she heard Kenzi playing music. When she reached downstairs she saw the brunette hula hooping.

Kenzi saw her friend and smiled. "And she finally leaves the bedroom. You know, when I said just have sex with Lauren already, I didn't mean when I was around. Hearing Lauren's cries of pleasure is scarring. I need therapy now."

"You'll be fine," Bo said. "And thanks for the pep talk earlier. I needed it. Anyway, we're going out for drinks in a few. Want to join us?"

Kenzi stopped hula hooping and let the hoop fall to the floor. "I'm always up for a few drinks."

"Great," Bo said. "I'm just going to take a quick shower with Lauren."

"Yeah, go wash all that sex off of you," Kenzi said.

Bo laughed and headed back upstairs. Kenzi shook her head. "A quick shower with Lauren? Yeah, right. At least I have about an hour to get ready."

* * *

Kenzi headed over to the couch she was sitting at with Lauren and Bo. She handed Bo her drink and then looked at Lauren. "Have you ever tried this buckthorn stuff?"

Lauren shook her head.

"You are so missing out." She handed the shot glass to the woman. "This is the good Fae shit."

Lauren took the glass and gulped it down. "Wow, that's not bad."

"I'll get you a few more," Kenzi said before walking away.

Lauren laughed and looked at Bo. "I think she prefers me when I'm drunk."

"I'm telling you, after-hours Lauren is a hit with us," Bo said.

"So you don't like me when I'm all work?"

"I like when you're all work. I enjoy watching you do your thing. Actually, I enjoy watching you do anything," she added with a sly grin. "But it's nice to see you let loose. You know what they say about all work and no play."

"Oh, I play. As a matter of fact, those three rounds in your bedroom were very fun."

Bo stared into Lauren's eyes for a moment before beginning to inch forward.

Lauren caught sight of a familiar face and rolled her eyes. "Shit," she muttered.

"What?" Bo turned her head and saw Dyson and Hale heading their way. She was still upset with Dyson because of earlier, but she would try to be nice and maybe get him and Lauren to be more civil towards each other. When the man stopped in front of her she plastered a smile on her face. "Dyson. Hale. What brings you here?"

"This is a Fae bar," Dyson said. He looked at Lauren and then back at Bo. "Are we interrupting something?"

"No, why don't you join us." Bo scooted over so that she was closer to Lauren.

Dyson went to sit next to Bo, but Lauren stopped him. "Kenzi's sitting there."

The detective sat down anyway and gestured to the couch across from them. "There's room over there."

Hale sat down on the couch across from them. "So how's everyone doing?"

Lauren glanced at Dyson. "I was doing fine."

Hale could feel the tension and wondered when this battle for Bo was going to end. He was pretty sure that Lauren had already won. He wasn't sure if there was anything really going on between her and Bo, but the succubus' attention usually went in favor of Lauren.

Kenzi returned to her friends and saw Dyson and Hale. "Hey, more company." She set the four shot glasses she was holding down on the table. "That's great." She could see the annoyance on Lauren's face and knew for a fact that Dyson being around was anything but great. She had a feeling this little get together wasn't going to end on a good note.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback. It's appreciated. Drama is to come. I'm trying to keep up with the show... or maybe I'll do my own thing. I don't know yet. Thanks for taking time to read this fic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Bo downed another drink as Lauren and Dyson continued to throw insults at each other. She tried to keep the peace between them but it just wasn't happening.

Dyson glanced at his watch and looked at Lauren. "It's getting late. Does The Ash know you're out?"

"The Ash doesn't have a say in every aspect of my life and are you forgetting that you also serve him?"

"You're on a short leash," Dyson said. "I'm surprised you're even allowed out of your lab."

"Is there a reason you dislike me so much, Dyson?" Lauren asked. "This seems personal, but I've never done anything to you." The doctor knew why Dyson had malice towards her but she wanted to hear him say it.

Dyson stared at Lauren without saying a word and Bo picked up two shot glasses from the table. "Here." She handed the drinks to them. "Drink up."

Kenzi stood up. "We're going to get more drinks." She pulled Hale up and headed towards the bar with him. "Okay, seriously. What's your boy's deal? He gives Bo the cold shoulder so she moves on and now he's all jealous."

Hale shrugged. "I have no idea. Does he stand a chance with Bo?"

Kenzi shook her head. "That ship has sailed. As a matter of fact, the ship has sunk. There's no way he's getting on it."

"I'll make sure I'm not around him when he finds that out," Hale said.

After the two got more drinks, they returned to their friends to find Bo talking sternly to Dyson.

"You've been hassling her ever since you got here," Bo said. "We're trying to have a nice night out and you're ruining it. Just back off."

"I just don't trust her," Dyson said. "And neither should you." He looked at Lauren condescendingly. "She's hiding things from you, Bo. I just don't want you to get hurt when you find out." The man stood up and left, leaving Bo to think about his words.

Bo looked at Lauren. "What's he talking about?"

"He'll say anything to make me look bad," Lauren said.

"I'll be right back." Bo got up.

"Bo, wait," Lauren said, but the brunette was already gone.

"Geez," Kenzi said as she sat down. "Dyson and his drama."

* * *

Bo caught up with Dyson outside and quickly stepped in front of him to stop him from walking. "What the hell was that?"

Dyson rolled his eyes. "You're so infatuated with her that you can't even see that she's playing you."

"How is she playing me, Dyson?" Bo asked. "She's been nothing but kind to me. She's never asked me to do anything. She just wants me to be happy. There's no drama with her. It's all just easy. I'm happy being with her."

Dyson frowned. "With her?"

Bo nodded. "With her. We're not just friends. She's my girlfriend and you need to start treating her with respect if you want to be in my life."

Dyson shook his head. "She's probably only with you because The Ash told her to be. That's the kind of person Lauren is. She does what he tells her to do."

"I can't believe how jealous you're being," Bo said. "I don't want to listen to this."

Bo went to walk away but Dyson grabbed her by the wrist. "That necklace she wears. What'd she tell you it meant?"

"That it shows her affiliation with the light Fae and that she's under the Ash's protection."

"It also means that she's his slave. Like I said, if she's with you, it's because he ordered her to be." Dyson released Bo's wrist and walked away.

Bo watched the man walk away. She was unsure of what to think. Would Lauren really betray her trust like that? The succubus went back into the bar and found Lauren staring blankly into space. Hale and Kenzi weren't there. She looked around for them and saw them playing pool. "I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me."

Lauren snapped out of her reverie and looked at Bo. "You can't believe anything he says," the blonde said, referring to Dyson.

"Yeah, he basically said the same thing about you," Bo said. "I told him we were together. He didn't seem thrilled about that."

Lauren sighed. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Bo asked.

Lauren ran a hand through her hair. "Because we agreed it would stay between us."

"Are you a slave to the Ash?"

Lauren looked taken aback. She should've known it wouldn't be long before Dyson let that slip out. "Yes."

"Did he tell you to get close to me?" Bo asked. The guilt all over Lauren's face told Bo everything she needed to know. She looked away from Lauren so the blonde wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. When she finally looked at the woman, she saw that Lauren looked just as sad as she did. "Stay away from me."

Lauren stood up quickly. "Bo, please. Hear me out."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Bo spat. "You've hurt me more than anyone ever has. I trusted you with my heart, Lauren. My heart. Was this all just a ploy to get me to join the light Fae?"

"Yes, that was The Ash's plan, but that has nothing to do with what's happened between us. Bo I-,"

"No," Bo cut her off. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies." The succubus turned and stormed off.

Kenzi has seen the heated scene between the two and left Hale to catch up with her best friend.

Hale approached Lauren and gestured to the exit that Bo had just left through. "Where's she going?"

"Can you give me a ride home?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, sure," Hale said. "Everything all right?"

"No," Lauren replied. "Not at all."

* * *

A/N: Pandora007: Aw, thanks. I actually love her on the show. I think she's hilarious. And you had the right feeling about Dyson.

ravenbard: The drama has been brought on. Sorry the update is short. I wanted to update fast, but I'm too tired to write much else.

caradens: Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kenzi helped Bo into their house and guided her to the couch. They had been working on a case that left the succubus a little worse for wear. Kenzi quickly ran upstairs for a first aid kit and returned seconds later. "Okay, you know there are betters ways to get over heartbreak, right?" She put alcohol on a cotton ball and pressed it to Bo's bleeding forehead.

Bo hissed from the sting of the alcohol. "What are you talking about?"

"It's been three days and we've had two cases where you've nearly gotten yourself killed." Kenzi tossed the cotton ball onto the table and got a fresh one.

"That's like every job we've ever done," Bo stated.

Kenzi shook her head. "No, you're being careless now. Why don't we just go smash a car? Remember how fun that was last time? Or you could talk to Lauren."

"I don't have anything to say to her," Bo said.

Kenzi finished cleaning Bo's forehead and put a bandage over it. "She's called like forty times in three days. Hear the girl out."

"You don't even like her." Bo stood up from the couch and shrugged off her jacket.

"I've been warming up to her," Kenzi said. "And as cold and frigid as I think she is, she likes you, Bo and I really don't think she'd hurt you. Take off your shirt so I can assess the damage."

"She played me." Bo removed her shirt, which caused her to wince in pain. The Fae she had fought really did a number on her.

"I get that it seems that way but you need to hear the whole story." Kenzi's eyes scanned Bo's body, taking in the bruises on her stomach and back. "That Fae really kicked your ass."

"Really? I couldn't tell from how badly my whole body is aching," Bo said, sarcastically. "And I know what you're getting ready to say. The answer is no."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "So you're just going to walk around like this?" She gestured to the bruises on Bo's stomach. "Your ribs could be broken. Lauren can help."

"I don't need Lauren. I need a snack."

"What are you in the mood for?" Kenzi asked as she headed to the kitchen.

"Not that kind of snack."

"Right. Do you want me to call Dyson or are you still ignoring him too?"

"I don't want to see him either," Bo said. "You know what? I don't even feel like feeding. I'm going upstairs to take a nap."

"Okay, call me if you need anything. I'll be down here."

Bo grabbed her shirt and jacket before heading upstairs. Kenzi waited until she heard the brunette's room door close before she grabbed her cell phone.

* * *

Kenzi heard a very light knock on the door and went to open it, already knowing it was Lauren.

"Hey," Lauren said. "Is she okay?"

Kenzi stepped out of the house and closed the door quietly. "She's looks like someone played soccer with her body, but other than that she's fantastic. She's not heartbroken by your betrayal at all."

Lauren sighed. "I didn't betray her."

"I believe you," the brunette said. "But let me say this now. If you're totally playing us, then tell me now because if I find out that I put my trust in you and you didn't deserve it, I will get someone to kick your ass for me."

"You can trust me," Lauren said. "The Ash did ask me to persuade Bo to join the light Fae, but that's not why I've been spending time with her. I liked her before he ever came to me with that idea. My feelings are genuine. Nothing I've done with Bo has been because of The Ash. I promise you that."

Kenzi smiled. "That's all I needed to hear. Now, Bo may be more reluctant to listen. I've been telling her to call you but she refuses."

The blonde looked down at the floor and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Has… has she been around Dyson at all?"

"Nope, she doesn't want anything to do with him either."

"That's good," Lrauren said, relieved. "I mean-,"

"It's fine," Kenzi cut her off. "We're all prone to jealousy every once in awhile." The brunette opened the front door. "Go get your succubus back," she gestured inside the house.

"Thanks, Kenzi," Lauren said. "I know we're not the best of friends so I appreciate you not giving me the cold shoulder."

The shorter girl shrugged. "It's nothing. I just want to see Bo happy."

"Well for whatever reason you're doing it, thank you." The doctor entered the house and headed upstairs to talk to Bo.

* * *

Bo heard her room door open and thought that maybe Kenzi was coming up to talk to her into feeding. "Kenzi I'm fine," she said with her back to the door. "I'll heal the normal, slow but painful human way. And I don't want to talk to Lauren so don't even bring her up again. I'm done with everyone except you."

"I don't want that to be true," Lauren said.

Bo didn't make a move. She was angry with Lauren, but it was nice to hear her voice. The brunette closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts before getting up and turning to face Lauren. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. You haven't been answering my calls."

"Because I don't want to talk to you. You coming here isn't going to change that."

"Please Bo," Lauren said. "I want to make things right between us."

"I can't deal with the lies, Lauren," Bo said. "I'm new to the Fae world. I don't know who I should trust and who I shouldn't. I thought you were one of the people I could depend on and I was wrong."

"You weren't. I know it all seems suspicious but I never got involved with you with the idea of getting you on the side of the light Fae. I just want to be with you."

Bo stared into Lauren's eyes for a few seconds. She could see the sadness in Lauren's eyes and knew that the blonde was being honest with her. "Are you leading The Ash to believe that you're seducing me?"

"I haven't told him we're together if that's what you're asking," Lauren said. "He knows that we spend time together and he knows that I've been helping you gain control of your powers. I didn't tell him about either of those things. He just knew. It's hard to keep things from him." Lauren took a step towards Bo and reached for her hand. "I wouldn't purposely hurt you. Please believe that."

Bo gently squeezed Lauren's hand. "I do. I believe it."

Lauren smiled and pulled Bo in for a hug, but when the brunette groaned out in pain, she pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Bo said.

Lauren gestured to Bo's shirt. "May I?" When Bo nodded, the blonde raised her shirt and saw how badly bruised she was. "You should heal. You can take what you need from me."

Bo shook her head. "If I take what I need from you, there will be no more you."

"Then take some of what you need," Lauren said. "I don't like seeing you in pain."

"Are you sure?" Bo asked as she stepped closer to Lauren, filling the gap between them.

Lauren nodded. "Go for it."

Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren. The kiss was slow at first but as the seconds passed it became more intense. Bo pulled away after awhile to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"I didn't want any succubus-ing to be included in our first kiss since our fight," Bo said.

Lauren smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the woman's lips. "You're sweet. Now heal."

Bo placed her lips on Lauren's and immediately began to feed on the woman's sexual energy. Bo felt herself wanting more and pulled away before her desire became to great for her to ignore. She helped Lauren down onto the bed and sat beside her. "You okay?"

Lauren nodded. "Yeah. Are you feeling better?"

Bo intertwined her fingers with Lauren's. "A lot better."

* * *

A man entered a dimly lit office and approached the desk where his boss was sitting. "Mr. Payne I've been following the succubus for awhile now and I think I finally know what we can do."

The middle-aged man smiled and ran a hand over his dark hair. "Let's hear it."

The man set a manila folder down on the table and watched as his boss opened it. "Those are the two people I've seen her with the most. I think they mean the most to her. We take them and we get her to make the deal with us."

Mr. Payne smiled. "Do it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A few days later…

Bo happily walked down an isle of the grocery store with Lauren and Kenzi. They were having a movie night and Kenzi had wanted to pick up a few things.

Kenzi noticed the smile on her friends face and smiled herself. She liked seeing Bo not looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Are you smiling so much because you're having ridiculously perverted thoughts or something?" She joked.

Bo laughed. "No, I'm just in a good mood. I'm grocery shopping with my best friend and my wonderful girlfriend and then we're having movie night. This is normal. I'm doing normal people stuff."

"Okay so why does Lauren get called a wonderful girlfriend? Where's my wonderful? I'm pretty freakin' amazing."

Bo put an arm around Kenzi's shoulders and kissed her on the temple. "You're an amazing best friend."

"That's better." Kenzi looked into the shopping basket that Bo was carrying. "Okay, I need chocolate chip cookies. I'll be back."

Lauren waited for Kenzi to be gone before speaking. "That girl loves her junk food doesn't she?"

"Yeah, it amazes me how much she can eat," Bo said.

The blonde took Bo's free hand and gave it a loving squeeze. "I like you like this. All carefree and happy. It's nice."

"It's just really great to finally feel normal, ya know? Thanks for helping me control my powers."

Lauren grinned. "I have to admit I did that for my own selfish reasons. I really wanted to get you into bed."

Bo laughed. "Yeah, I had a feeling it was more for you than me." The brunette placed a kiss on Lauren's cheek just as Kenzi returned to them.

"Get a room you two." Kenzi dropped an armful of junk food into the basket Bo was holding.

Lauren glanced into the basket. "You need all of that?"

Kenzi pointed a finger at the doctor. "I like having my options. Don't judge me."

"Are we done here?" Bo asked. "We still need to grab a movie."

"Yes, I'm so looking forward to a crazy scary one," Kenzi said.

"Why scary?" Lauren asked. "I want a science fiction, fantasy type movie."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, but that's too bad because we're watching a scary movie."

"Doesn't Bo Investigates give you enough scary things in your life?" Lauren asked.

Bo decided she would come between the two before they got into a ridiculous argument about movies. "How about a comedy? Something we don't get a lot of on a day-to-day basis."

"You have Kenzi," Lauren said. "I'm sure she provides you with more than enough comedy."

Kenzi looked at the blonde suspiciously. "I'm not sure if that was supposed to be an insult or a compliment so I'm going to go with the latter. Anyway, a comedy is fine."

"Great," Bo said. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Bo opened the trunk of her car and pulled out one of the bags. "Twenty bucks says Kenzi eats all this tonight."

Lauren smirked. "Oh, I'm sure she will."

"I'm not going to eat all of it. Maybe a little more than half, but not everything." Kenzi picked up the second bag and then closed the trunk.

Before the women could move away from the car, they heard something that sounded like a small explosion go off and then a thick amount of smoke surrounded them.

"Kenzi? Lauren?" Bo called for her friends. She moved away from the car to escape the smoke and the sound of screeching tires filled her ears. She heard a car speed off, but still couldn't see anything. "Kenzi? Lauren? Where are you?"

After awhile longer the smoke died down and Bo didn't see her girlfriend or best friend anywhere. The bag Kenzi had been holding was on the ground next to Lauren's purse. She noticed a note resting on the trunk of her car and quickly went to pick it up. She unfolded the paper and read its words. She cursed and looked around to see if anyone was in sight, but there was no one. Bo quickly pulled out her cell phone and called the only person she could think of in that moment. Dyson.

* * *

Dyson watched as Bo paced her living room. He had tried to calm her down but it hadn't helped in the slightest. "We have to go to The Ash."

Bo shook her head. "The note said not to go to the light Fae about this. Calling you might have been too much. I just didn't know what else to do. Besides, The Ash wouldn't help me and I doubt he sees humans as anything but expendable even if one does work for him."

"What are your options?" Dyson asked.

"Join the dark Fae or lose Kenzi and Lauren," Bo replied. "I'm not happy with either."

"We'll figure something out. Let me see the note." Bo handed Dyson the piece of paper and he looked over it. There wasn't a name or anything that gave him a hint about who would do this. "Well whoever took them is probably a powerful Fae. A foolish one. Forcing someone to pick a side could start an issue between the two sides, which is probably why they don't want you contacting anyone."

"The Morrigan?" Bo asked.

"I highly doubt she has anything to do with this," Dyson said. "It says someone will contact you tomorrow."

"I know what it says," Bo snapped. "I've read it. You're not helping me, Dyson." Bo sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried and I don't know what to do. I don't want to join the dark Fae but if I have to in order to save them, then I will."

"I'll make sure it doesn't come down to that," Dyson said. "Let's go pay Trick a visit. He may be able to help us."

* * *

Kenzi and Lauren were sitting in a room that resembled a dungeon. There was a small bench against the wall but other than that there was nothing.

"We don't need to freak out," Kenzi said. "Bo will find us and we'll be fine. We'll be in need of a shower, but other than that, we're going to be fine."

Lauren hoped that was true but she didn't know who had them or why. They could be dealing with some very bad people. She did know, though, that Bo would do whatever it took to get them back. "Yeah, we'll be just fine."

Kenzi shook her head. "We were kidnapped and we're being held hostage in a dungeon. Where is your optimism coming from?"

"You were the one that said we don't need to freak out," Lauren pointed out.

"I take it back," Kenzi said. "I'm freaking out."

Lauren didn't want the brunette to be scared so she decided to do the only thing she knew that would take her mind off things. "Well, you wanted a scary movie and look, you're taking part in your very own."

Kenzi's eyes widened. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No, I'm saying you got what you wanted," Lauren said.

"You are so… argh," Kenzi said. "I hope we get abducted by aliens later so I can blame that one on you."

Lauren laughed and a second later Kenzi was laughing too. "We're going to be fine," the blonde said.

Kenzi reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a bag of gummi bears. "Want some?"

Lauren smiled and held out her hand. She wasn't surprised at all to see that the brunette had candy with her. "At least we can add this to our bonding experience."

Kenzi let out a light laugh. "How about next time we stick to just watching a movie together?"

"Deal." Lauren said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Bo was sitting in her living room waiting for Dyson to return from doing some asking around to find out who took her friends. She hadn't been able to sleep well last night because she was too wracked with fear for Kenzi and Lauren.

At hearing the knock on the door, Bo quickly got up and rushed to answer it, thinking it was Dyson. When she opened it, she was surprised to see two men standing before her. One had long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and the other had a buzz cut.

"Where are they?" Bo asked.

"Alive for now," the one with the ponytail said. "Can we come inside?"

Bo folded her arms across her chest. "Look, we don't want any trouble."

"You kidnapped my friends," Bo pointed out. "You already have a lot of trouble. I'm not going to join the dark Fae. Especially if this is how you do things."

"Then you won't see your friends again," the other Fae said.

"You can't force me to choose a side," Bo said.

"We could help you find your parents," buzz cut said. "We have the resources to do so."

As much as Bo wanted to find out about her parents, she wasn't willing to join the dark, or the light Fae for that matter, to find out. "It's not going to happen. Just bring me my friends back."

"It seems you need a few more hours to think about things," the Fae with the ponytail said. "Hopefully you'll have the right answer for us by tomorrow."

"Why do you want me to join your side so badly? What's in it for you?"

"You might be an asset to us. We could also greatly benefit you."

Bo thought about pretending to join them but she had a feeling that idea would backfire on her and she'd end up getting herself along with Lauren and Kenzi killed.

Dyson approached the two men and looked at Bo. "Everything okay here?"

"Yeah, they were just leaving," Bo said.

"We'll be seeing you tonight," one of the men said before they walked away.

Bo went back inside her house, pulling Dyson with her. "I need to speak with The Ash. He's my last resort. Can you get him to see me?"

Dyson nodded his head. "Let's go."

* * *

The Ash stood in front of Bo with his arms behind his back as he stared at her. "What do you know of the men?"

Bo shrugged. "All I know is that they're dark Fae."

"I'll do what I can to get Lauren back," The Ash said.

"And Kenzi?" Bo asked.

"Your human doesn't interest me," The Ash replied. "If you were to join the light Fae, then maybe that would be different."

Bo rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Why does everything have to come back to me needing to choose a side? I feel like I'm in high school all over again with these clique wars. I was a loner then and I'm one now. Deal with it."

"Then deal with the lack of help you'll be getting from me," The Ash retorted. "We're done here."

"Kenzi and Lauren are together. You can save them both," Bo said.

"But I'm choosing not to."

"Is this some kind of lesson?" Bo asked. "I want to be independent from the dark and light Fae so I have to pay for it?"

"Life can be unfair when you want to do things the difficult way," The Ash stated. "We are done here."

Bo turned to leave with Dyson, but The Ash's voice stopped her.

"And Dyson, I hope you don't plan on getting involved in this without my say-so."

Dyson looked at his boss. "Of course not." The detective left the building with Bo and they headed to his car.

"So what's the plan?" Bo asked once she was inside the car.

Dyson shook his head. "There isn't one. I can't help you with this one, Bo. I'm sorry."

"Seriously?" Bo asked. "You're not going to do anything?"

"You heard what he said. If I cross him-,"

"You're always so quick to judge Lauren for following his orders and you're no different," Bo said. "At least she disobeys him to help me when I need her to."

"You don't understand," Dyson began. "If I help you-,"

"It's fine," Bo said. "You don't have to explain anything." She opened the car door and got out.

Dyson exited the car and looked at the brunette. "Where are you going?"

"I can find another way home," Bo said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Just get in the car."

Bo didn't have another way to get home and calling a taxi would waste time. Sighing, she walked back over to the car. "I'm not talking to you," she said before getting into the vehicle.

* * *

The Morrigan flung the door to Mr. Payne's office open and walked over to the desk where the man was sitting. "You had your people kidnap The Ash's doctor? What the hell were you thinking? It took me half an hour to convince him I knew nothing about it and longer than that to get him to call off his people. He has given me until tomorrow to return his human to him."

Mr. Payne quickly stood up. "I'm trying to get the succubus to join us. I thought that would make you happy." He had angered The Morrigan in the past and this was his way to try to gain her approval.

"What does taking The Ash's doctor do to accomplish that?"

"Not just the doctor but the succubus' best friend as well. They're both very close to her and if we have them, then we can manipulate her into joining us. From what I've been told, she's still reluctant to do so but I'm sure she'll change her mind."

The Morrigan smiled as an idea came to her head. "While they're here, you might as well get some information from them about Bo. I like to know who I'm dealing with. I can't be a part of this but let me know what you find out."

"You want me to have them tortured?" Mr. Payne asked.

"He never said the doctor had to be returned in good condition," The Morrigan said. "As for Bo's best friend. Get what you can out of her and dispose of her in anyway you see fit." The woman strutted out of the room, happy that she was going to be learning more about Bo. The woman was a mystery to everyone and if she knew more than the light Fae, then she'd have a one up on them.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bo placed a dagger in her boot and another in the back of her leather pants. Dyson had called her earlier to tell her that The Morrigan said that she would figure out what was going on and have Lauren returned to The Ash by tomorrow. She hadn't planned on waiting until tomorrow. She had spoken to Mayer before Dyson had called her and she knew where to find Lauren and Kenzi. She wished she had remembered he owed her a favor sooner.

The brunette grabbed her car keys from the coffee table and left the house. As she was heading to her car, Dyson pulled parked his car next to hers and quickly got out.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Lauren and Kenzi back," Bo said. "Something you don't want to be bothered with."

"It's not like that," Dyson said. "I'd help if I could. You know I care about Kenzi and I'd help you save Lauren because she matters to you, but I can't do anything. The Ash-,"

"Has you on a short leash," Bo finished for him. "I got it. I don't have time to waste standing around here. I have to go." The succubus got into her car and started it.

Dyson opened the passenger door and got inside.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked.

"I'll help the best I can," Dyson said. "I can't be seen. Actually, neither can you. If the Morrigan finds out you got involved in this and killed her people, then you won't live to see tomorrow."

"Then I'll try not to do either of those things." Bo pulled onto the road and headed towards her destination. "You don't have to help me out of guilt, by the way."

"I don't want you to get hurt," Dyson said. "So where are we headed?"

"To a mansion belonging to a Mr. Payne," Bo replied. "I was told the basic layout of the place. We're going to park a few feet away and go in through the back door which will lead us straight down into the dungeon where he's probably keeping Lauren and Kenzi."

"And who is your source?" Dyson asked.

"Don't worry about that," Bo said. "I trust that he isn't leading me into a trap if that's where you're getting at."

"Let's just hope we can get in and out before anyone notices we're there," Dyson said.

* * *

Kenzi stood up from the cold floor and stretched. She had woken up a few seconds ago from the most uncomfortable position. "Think we can get them to upgrade our cell?" She asked Lauren. "I'd at least like a bed... and decent food."

"I'm sure they'll be willing to give you anything you need to be comfortable," Lauren said, sarcastically.

Kenzi looked at the doctor and pouted. "Where's Bo? I thought she would've been here by now. Do you think they have her too?"

Lauren shook her head. "I think they took us to use against her. They want something from her."

The door to the dungeon opened and Kenzi sat down and linked her arm through Lauren's.

"What? Not asking for a five star cell anymore?" Lauren asked.

Kenzi glared at the blonde before looking at the man who had entered the cell. He opened the cell door and pointed at Kenzi.

"Let's go."

"Let's go where?" Kenzi asked.

"I have a few questions for you about your succubus friend. We want to know everything you know about her," the man said.

"She likes cookies," Kenzi said.

"Very funny." The man entered the cell and pulled Kenzi up by the arm.

"Bo doesn't even know anything about Bo," the brunette stated. "The answers you want, I probably don't know."

"I'm sure they'll come to you when I'm beating them out of you," the man sneered.

Lauren got up and grabbed Kenzi's wrist, stopping the man from taking her. "She doesn't know anything. Neither of us knows who her parents are, where she came from or anything like that."

"I'll find out what you know and don't know," the man went to pull Kenzi out of the cell, but Lauren didn't let go of her wrist.

"If anything, I know more than this girl does," Lauren said. "I'm Bo's doctor."

The dark Fae released Kenzi and pulled Lauren out of the cell.

"No!" Kenzi cried and tried to stop the man, but he simply pushed her onto the floor. "You'll get your turn," he said before closing the door and locking it.

Kenzi got up and tried to open the door and cursed as she kicked it. "Damn it." The brunette sunk back to the floor and hoped that by some miracle, Lauren would find her way out of this bad situation.

* * *

Dyson finished getting the back door unlocked and slowly pulled it open. He looked down the stairs and all he saw was darkness. "This should be fun."

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Bo pulled a dagger from her boot and handed it to him. "Just in case."

Dyson took the dagger and gestured for Bo to head down the stairs. "Ladies first."

Bo entered the mansion and Dyson closed the door back. They carefully made their way down the stairs and when they turned a corner, they could see light coming from a room. Bo then heard something that made her very happy.

"You guys are jerks!" Kenzi yelled from the room. "When my backup gets here, I'm kicking all of your asses!"

Dyson listened for a second and then looked at Bo. "I don't hear anyone else in there." He opened the door and they stepped inside.

"Kenzi?" Bo called for her friend.

"Bo?" Kenzi got up from the floor and went over to the door. "I'm in here. They took Lauren a few minutes ago. Go save her first."

"Dyson's here with me," Bo said. "He'll get you out of here." The brunette looked at the man. "I'll meet you back at the car."

"Be careful," Dyson said. "Try not to be seen."

Bo nodded and left the room. She headed up the stairs that were nearby and headed down the hallway. She heard a muffled voice and quickly hid with her back against a wall. The voice got closer to where she was and her heart began to race. She pulled the dagger from the back of her pants and waited to make her move.

"Do this, Lionel. Do that," the man mumbled to himself as he walked past Bo. Bo slowly crept up behind him and hit him hard in the back of the head with the hilt of her dagger. The man fell to the floor and she kicked him in the head for good measure. She opened the nearest door and dragged him into the room before leaving. "Okay, I can be stealthy," Bo whispered. "I can do this."

* * *

Lauren was met with another backhand and she looked up at the man before her. "I don't know anything. You're wasting your time."

The man bent down so that he was face to face with Lauren. "I don't believe you and if you keep lying to me, this is just going to get worse for you. Do you understand me?"

Lauren brought her head back and then snapped it forward, hitting the man in the nose.

"Fucking bitch!" the man yelled as he stood up, holding his nose. He punched her across the face with his freehand and gestured for the man who was standing nearby to come over to him. "Take over here," he said before leaving.

The other Fae smiled eerily at Lauren. He yelled his hands up for her to see and electricity flowed through them. "This is going to hurt." He heard the door open and figured it was his friend returning. "You came back just in time."

Lauren watched as the man suddenly fell to the floor and smiled when she saw Bo. "Thanks."

"Sorry it took me so long," Bo looked at the bruises on Lauren's face. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse," Lauren said. "We should hurry before anyone else shows up. Kenzi's downstairs."

"Dyson's got her." Bo untied the rope from Lauren's hands.

The blonde stood up and followed Bo out of the room. They made their way back to the dungeon and to the car where Kenzi and Dyson were waiting.

"Everything go okay?" Dyson asked.

"In and out with a problem," Bo said.

Kenzi looked at Lauren and felt guilt overtake her when she saw the bruises and cuts on the woman's face. "You didn't have to do what you did."

A small smile appeared on the woman's face. "If I had let him take you, you wouldn't have let me hear the end of it," Lauren joked.

Kenzi gently bumped the woman with her shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lauren said.

Bo who had sat in the back with them instead of up front with Dyson, put an arm around Lauren's shoulders and pulled her closer to her so that the blonde's head was resting on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're both okay." She placed a kiss on the top of Lauren's head and looked over at Kenzi. "I'll make all your favorite foods."

Kenzi clapped her hands together. "I need to get kidnapped more often."

"Maybe that alien abduction will happen soon," Lauren said.

Kenzi laughed and Bo looked at them with confusion. "What?"

"Nothing," Kenzi said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the feedback.

ravenbard: Would you believe me if I said I don't do it on purpose?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Bo looked down at Lauren as the blonde slept peacefully. Her gaze trailed over the bruises on her face and she felt guilty for not getting to her sooner.

"I can feel you staring at me," Lauren said with her eyes closed.

Bo smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Lauren opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend. "Better. A nap was very much needed."

"Do you need anything?" Bo asked.

Lauren sat up so that her back was against the headboard. "Yeah, for you to stop worrying so much. I'm fine."

"Sorry… so, you're sure you don't need anything?"

Lauren smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on Bo's lips. "I'm sure. Are you okay? When's the last time you fed?"

"Don't worry about me."

"You can take what you need from me."

Bo shook her head. "Definitely not. Not in the state that you're in."

"Then go find someone," Lauren said. "You need to feed." She saw that Bo was getting ready to protest and stopped her. "Go. I'm not taking no for an answer. I have Kenzi here if I need anything. You have to take care of yourself before you can take care of me."

"Okay, I'll go… but I'll be back soon." Bo kissed Lauren before getting up from the bed. She headed for the door but stopped and turned around. "Lauren."

Lauren looked at the brunette. "Yeah?"

"Um, I'll tell you later." Bo left the room and headed downstairs to find Kenzi. She found the brunette in the living room playing with a paddle ball as she watched TV. "Hey you."

Kenzi turned her head and smiled. "Hey, how's Lauren?"

"She's doing okay," Bo said. "I'm going to step out for a few minutes."

Kenzi set down the paddle ball. "Where are you off to?"

"I need to feed," Bo said. "Lauren insists." The brunette sat down beside Kenzi. "So I almost told her that I love her."

Kenzi frowned. "Almost? Why almost?"

"Because it didn't seem romantic to be all "hey, I love you. Okay, I'm gonna go feed off some random person. I'll be back."

Kenzi thought for a second. "Okay, yeah. Good call. But yay, my Bo's in love." Kenzi pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm happy for you."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm happy that things have turned out the way they have even if I do have to put up with The Morrigan and The Ash. I would've never met Lauren… or you, otherwise. It's nice to have people in my life that I can depend on."

"I'm definitely glad you're my best friend," Kenzi said. "I like having a kickass succubus as my best friend. Now go do what you need to do. I'll make sure Lauren's taken care of."

"That's Kenzi." Bo got up. "Do you need anything?"

Kenzi stood up and headed to the door with her friend. "Nah, I'm good."

Once Bo left, Kenzi went over to the freezer and pulled out a small tub of ice cream and two spoons from a drawer before heading upstairs. "Hey doc," she said as she entered Bo's room. "How about some strawberry ice cream to help with your pain?"

Lauren put down the book she was reading. "I'm not in pain, but I'd love some ice cream. Thanks."

"You're not in pain?" Kenzi got onto the bed. "Have you seen your face? I mean, it's not horrible but you did get the crap beat out of you."

"So I got punched in the face a few times, who hasn't?" Lauren joked.

"Me and I'd really like to keep it that way," Kenzi said.

There was a knock on the door and Kenzi frowned. "I wonder who that could be." She handed the blonde the ice cream before leaving the room to head back downstairs. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Dyson and Hale. "Hey guys. What brings you here?"

"Is Bo here?" Dyson asked.

"She stepped out." She noticed Dyson visibly relax at hearing that information. "Why?"

"Is Lauren here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's resting."

"She needs to come with us," Hale said. "The Ash wants to speak with her."

"The Ash is going to have to wait," Kenzi said.

Dyson shook his head. "He wants to see her now."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "I don't answer to your master. I don't care what he wants. Just tell him you couldn't find her."

"Okay, we can do that," Hale said. Dyson looked at his friend. "What? She needs her rest man."

"Fine," Dyson said. "She should at least call him."

"She'll talk to him when she's ready. If The Ash has an issue with that, then let him know that I said he can kiss my ass."

Hale laughed. "Okay, fair enough." He held up an envelope. "Can you give this to my girl for me? I wasn't sure what the protocol was for this type of thing so I got her a get well soon card.

Kenzi smiled at the man. "That's very sweet of you, Hale." She kissed the man on the cheek. "I'm sure she'll love it. Hey, Bo's gotten hurt a bunch of times. Why no card for her?"

"Because Bo can heal herself," Hale pointed out. "Anyway, I'll see you around."

Kenzi waved at the men. "Bye. Oh, and I was joking about you telling The Ash to kiss my ass. Don't tell him that," she said before closing the door.

Dyson looked at Hale. "A card?"

"Lauren's cool, Dyson. When are you going to stop hating on her?"

"She's not good for Bo."

"I think Bo can decide on her own who's good for her and who's not. Right now, you being an asshole isn't good for her."

"Who's side are you on?" Dyson asked.

"I'm on my own side," Hale replied. "I'm just telling it like I see it. Make more of an effort and maybe you can at least be good friends with her."

"I guess I can do that." Dyson wanted Bo in his life and he guessed that if they were friends, he'd be around when things between her and Lauren took a turn for the worse and he'd be able to finally be with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next morning…

Bo kissed Lauren down her neck and the blonde smiled. "I wish I had your stamina but a third round isn't going to happen. Besides, I have to head into work."

Bo ignored her girlfriend and continued her assault on the blonde's neck.

"I have to talk to The Ash and being late for a meeting with him isn't wise," Lauren said.

The succubus reached her hand down under the sheets and Lauren gasped. "It doesn't sound like you really want me to stop."

"You're gonna make me so late," Lauren said, huskily before leaning up to capture Bo's lips with her own.

Thirty minutes later…

Lauren quickly rushed around the room picking up her clothes that had been strewn across the floor. As she put her pants on, she looked at Bo who was sitting on the bed looking very proud of herself.

"You're horrible," the blonde said with a smile.

"You didn't think that a few minutes ago," Bo said.

Lauren put on her shirt and began to button it up. "What can I say? You're a good seducer." The blonde ran her hand through her hair.

"So what does The Ash want to meet with you for anyway?"

"Probably to find out what information the dark Fae got out of me," Lauren replied. "Which was nothing."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Bo asked. "I can hang in your lab until you're done."

Lauren shook her head. "I'm sure you can find something more entertaining to do with your time. Besides, I have research to do. I won't be out of there until later today."

Bo grinned. "I love watching you do research. Your 'I'm concentrating face' is really sexy. I'll stay here, though, and let you go do your thing. Call me if you need anything."

Lauren slipped on her shoes and went over to kiss Bo. "I'll see you later. Have a good day."

"You too. Hey, how about a date tonight?"

Lauren smiled. "A date sounds nice. What'd you have in mind?"

"Dinner at a place where no one knows us," Bo said.

Lauren pointed at her bruised face. "I can't go anywhere looking like this."

"Looking like what? You look beautiful."

A big smile appeared on Lauren's face. "Major points won with that one."

Bo grinned. "Does that mean I get lucky again before you leave?"

"It means you get lucky again later." Lauren gestured to the door. "I really have to go. We can go out on a date when I'm not looking like this," she said before leaving.

Bo got out of bed, grabbed a robe from the closet and slipped it on before heading downstairs. "Good morning," she said, happily to Kenzi who was eating cereal on the couch.

"Well you're perky this morning," Kenzi said. "I wonder why that is. Oh wait, I know why. Do you want to know how I know? Because you and Dr. Hot Pants were very vocal this morning."

"Sorry, we'll be quieter next time," Bo said.

"Something tells me quieter for you two won't be much," Kenzi said. "So what are we doing today?"

"How about some Bo and Kenzi time?" Bo asked. "We can do anything you want."

Kenzi clapped her hands excitedly. "I have the perfect thing."

"Anything that doesn't include stealing," Bo added.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Well there goes half the fun."

"I'm sure you can think of something legal for us to do," Bo said. "While you're thinking of something, I'm going to go take a shower."

Kenzi watched Bo leave and then sighed. "Legal is so boring."

* * *

When Lauren entered her lab, she saw that The Ash was there looking around. When he heard her come in, he turned his head to look at her.

"Is there something I can do for you, sir?" Lauren asked.

The Ash shook his head. "I just figured I'd have to come to you since you don't find it necessary to come see me."

Lauren set down her purse on the nearest table. "I was going to come see you right after I put my things down."

The Ash took a step towards Lauren. "And what were you doing yesterday that you couldn't let me know that you were freed from the dark Fae?"

"I slept all day and night," Lauren replied. "I didn't have energy to do much else."

"They tortured you?"

"Just slapped me around," Lauren replied. "They wanted information about Bo."

"And what did you tell them?" The Ash asked.

"Nothing. There wasn't even anything to tell really."

"They didn't ask anything else?"

Lauren shook her head. "They only wanted to know about Bo. I didn't tell them anything having to do with the light Fae. I didn't tell them anything at all."

"Good," The Ash said. "How are things coming along with Bo? Is she thinking about joining the light Fae?"

"She hasn't mentioned anything about it," Lauren said. "I really don't think she wants to join a side."

"That's why you're supposed to get her to." The Ash moved closer to Lauren. "Are you two involved intimately?"

Lauren stuck her hands into her jacket pockets to stop herself from fidgeting. "No, we're just friends."

"Well, change that," The Ash said. "Make her fall in love with you. People do anything for love."

"I'll see what I can do, sir."

The Ash turned to leave and when he reached the door, he stopped and turned his head to look at Lauren. "Lauren, I hope you're smart enough to keep your heart out of this. If Bo doesn't choose a side, I don't see her being around much longer. And if you haven't been following my orders, the same goes for you." The Ash exited the lab, leaving Lauren with a tough decision to make.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Bo was walking down a sidewalk with her arm linked with Kenzi's. They had gone rollerblading earlier and the brunette was still hurting from it.

"I'm hurting in places I didn't know I had," Bo said. "Why did I agree to go rollerblading?"

"Because I love it and you wanted legal," Kenzi said.

"Yeah well, next time make sure it's something that doesn't involve me falling every other second. What do you want to do now?"

"Shopping," Kenzi said.

Bo raised an eyebrow and looked at the brunette. "You want to go shopping?"

"Yeah, I lost my brass knuckles. I feel unsafe without them," Kenzi said.

"But you have like five other weapons in your purse to choose from," Bo said.

"I need brass knuckles," Kenzi said.

"Okay, fine," Bo said. "Can we stop by a jewelry store first?"

Kenzi stopped walking and looked at Bo with wide eyes. "Are you proposing already? Wow. And I bet you're like the first monogamous succubus."

Bo smiled. "Kenzi, I'm not proposing. I just want to get Lauren something nice. Maybe a ring."

"Get her something different," Kenzi said. "Like something that means something to you."

"Why not a ring?" Bo asked.

Kenzi began to walk with Bo down the sidewalk again. "Because she already has The Ash's necklace. A ring might signify to her that you're marking your territory."

"She won't think that," Bo said. "…do you really think she'll think that?"

"Not unless it has sentimental value," Kenzi said. "Then she'll know you're just being sweet. I'm telling you, I know what I'm talking about. I pretended to be a psychologist once."

"Do I want to know that story?" Bo asked.

"You do. I'll save it for a rainy day," Kenzi said. "So what do you have that you value… besides me?"

Bo shrugged. "I don't have anything. Are you sure I can't just buy her a ring?"

"Yeah sure, if you want her to look at it and think, 'oh, another person thinks they own me.' Is that what you want?"

Bo rolled her eyes and glanced at Kenzi. "I'm getting her a ring."

"Okay, a ring it is. I know a great place," Kenzi said. "It's not far from here. This dude-,"

"A legit store, Kenzi," Bo cut her off.

"Okay, okay. I was just letting you know your options. Let's go get us a ring."

* * *

Lauren was in her lab looking through her microscope when she heard someone enter the room. She turned around and wasn't thrilled to see Dyson. "What do you want, Dyson?"

"I'm going to be blunt with you," Dyson said.

"Please." Lauren wasn't in the mood for Dyson's bad attitude today so the quicker she could get this conversation over with, the better.

"Do you care about Bo or are you using her to get on The Ash's good side?"

Bo clenched her jaw and stared hard at Dyson. "I don't know why it's so hard for you to understand, but I genuinely care about Bo. She means a lot to me."

"If you hurt her-,"

"I won't," Lauren said. "She chose me. Just accept it and move on."

"I've accepted it," Dyson said. "I just want to make sure you're not going to hurt her. With that being said, I'm willing to throw in the white flag." He held out his hand. "Truce?"

Bo stuck her hands in her lab coat as she stared at the man. "I don't know what you're up to, but I don't trust you, Dyson. I'm no idiot either so whatever game you're playing at here, don't bother."

Dyson let his hand drop down to his side. "I just want to be civil. Aren't you tired of fighting?"

"We don't have to get along," Lauren said. "You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"Can't say I didn't try." Dyson left the lab.

Lauren rolled her eyes and turned back to her microscope. She wasn't sure what Dyson was up to but she knew it couldn't be any good.

* * *

Lauren was getting ready to knock on the door of Bo and Kenzi's place when the door was opened and Kenzi almost walked into her.

"Oh hey," Kenzi said. "How'd things go with The Ass?"

Lauren couldn't help but smile at Kenzi's name for her boss. "It could've gone better. Where are you off to?"

"I'm being kicked out for a few hours. I'm gonna go hang with Hale. You enjoy your night. Be as loud as you want to be," Kenzi said before walking off.

Lauren frowned not sure what Kenzi was talking about and entered the house. It was dimly lit inside and she noticed that candles had been set around the place. The aroma of food filled the air and she smiled when she saw that the coffee table was set as if it was a dining room table. "Bo, I'm here!"

Bo skipped down the stairs and walked over to Lauren holding one hand behind her back. She kissed the woman and smiled happily at her. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. I have something I want to talk to you about," Lauren said. "Whatever you're cooking smells great."

"Thanks." Bo moved her hand from behind her back and held a rose out to the blonde.

Lauren smiled and took the flower. "What's all this for?"

"I'll tell you later," Bo said. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"It can wait," Lauren said.

"Are you sure?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. How was your day?"

"Went rollerblading with Kenzi, which was very painful and then we went shopping," Bo said. "I'll show you what I got later. Let's eat first. I'm starving."

An hour later…

Bo and Lauren were making out on the couch when Lauren pulled away.

"Thanks for tonight," Lauren said. "This was really sweet of you and I really needed a night like this."

Bo smiled and kissed Lauren. "You're welcome. I got something for you."

"Yeah? What is it?" Lauren asked, curiously.

"Well first I just wanted to say that you mean a lot to me Lauren. I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone… I never thought I'd be able to but with you it all comes so easily and I'm not afraid of feeling this way. I love you, Lauren."

Lauren's mouth fell open and she stared at Bo in awe. "Bo, I love you too."

Bo reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. "Okay, this isn't a wedding ring. It's just a ring."

Lauren looked at the white gold band that Bo was holding. It had a Celtic knot design. "It's gorgeous."

"I just wanted you to have something from me," Bo said. "To show you that I care. It doesn't mean that you're mine or anything. It's just a symbol of my love for you. Kenzi didn't think I should get it but I really wanted to so-," Bo was cut off when Lauren kissed her. "Does that mean you like it?"

Lauren nodded. "It's great. I love it… I love you."

The two shared a passionate kiss and Bo pulled away after awhile to stand up. "We should take this upstairs. Oh wait, did you still want to talk about whatever it is you wanted to talk about?"

Lauren stood up and took Bo's hand into her own. "It can wait."

Bo grinned and pulled her girlfriend upstairs to her bedroom. She was happy for once in her life. She hoped things would stay this good for a long time.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Lauren was lying comfortably in bed with Bo holding her from behind. She wasn't sure yet if the brunette had fallen asleep but she wanted to speak with her. "Bo?"

"Hm?" Bo replied, tiredly.

"Can we talk?" Lauren asked.

Bo placed a kiss on Lauren's shoulder. "Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"I know you hate the idea, but I was just wondering if you would consider joining the light Fae." When Bo pulled her arm from over her waist, the blonde turned around to look at her. "Bo?"

"Why would I join the light Fae?" Bo asked. "I've been very adamant about not wanting to be on either side."

Lauren sat up, holding the bed sheet over her chest. "I know but I was thinking that it might be a good idea."

"A good idea? How would that be a good anything?" Bo sat up as well. "I don't want to be held down by a bunch of rules. My life is my own. If I join a side, then that changes."

"It would be in your best interest," Lauren said.

Bo frowned. "Why are you trying to talk me into this?"

"I just think it's something you should do," Lauren said. "It would make me happy and we wouldn't have to hide our relationship from The Ash."

"Did he tell you to talk me into this?" Bo asked.

"He did but that's not why I'm asking," Lauren said.

Bo got out of bed and picked up her pants from the floor. "So you're suddenly just asking me this out of the blue because you really think it's a good idea?"

"Yes," Lauren replied. "It'll be safe for you this way."

Bo finished putting on her pants and then picked up her shirt. "So was this whole thing some type of plan? Get me to fall in love with you so it'd be easier to talk me into joining the light Fae?"

"Bo don't be ridiculous," Lauren said. "I love you."

Bo put her shirt on and looked at the doctor. "Don't. Just don't." The brunette said before leaving the room.

Lauren got out of bed and quickly got dressed before following after her girlfriend. "Bo will you just hear me out, please?"

Bo turned around and walked back towards the stairs as Lauren came down them. "Why? So you can lie to me some more?"

"Damn it, Bo. I'm not trying to talk you into joining the light Fae because of The Ash. I'm asking you to because I care about you. I love you. The Ash scared me and I became worried about your wellbeing. He said that if you didn't choose a side soon that he didn't see you being around much longer. I want to prevent that if I can. He threatened my life too but I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you. I just want you safe."

Bo felt like an idiot for jumping to conclusions. She took a step towards Lauren and reached for her hand, but the blonde pulled it away from her. "Lauren," Bo began.

"Why can't you just trust me?" Lauren asked. "What relationship can we have if you're constantly worried about whether or not I'm using you?"

"I'm not constantly worried about that," Bo said. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

Lauren went into the living room where her shoes were and slipped them on. "Maybe you should take some time to think about whether or not this relationship is something you want to be in." She picked up her keys from the coffee table.

"I don't want you to go," Bo said. "There's nothing I need to think about."

Lauren ran a hand through her hair. "Yes there is. You either trust me or you don't. You can't just trust me a little, Bo. It's not going to work out between us if that's the case."

Lauren walked over to the brunette and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll give you a call later."

Bo watched Lauren leave before going into the living room and sitting down on the couch. She picked up a throw pillow and hugged it to her chest as she thought about what had just happened. She wanted to say she trusted the woman completely but with The Ash being Lauren's boss it made her a little skeptical at times. She knew that wasn't fair to Lauren and hoped she would be able to make it up to her somehow.

Bo heard the front door open and quickly got up thinking Lauren had returned. When she saw Kenzi walk into the house, her shoulders dropped. "Oh, it's just you."

"A little more enthusiasm in your voice, please," Kenzi said. "One should always be excited to see me."

Bo went back over to the couch and sat back down.

"Bo what's wrong?" Kenzi asked as she walked over to her.

"Lauren's upset with me," Bo replied. "She asked me to join the light Fae and I accused her of using me to get me to join."

"Why'd she ask you?" Kenzi asked.

"Because she thinks I'd be safer if I did," Lauren said. "The Ash said something that made her worry. She told me I needed to decide if I can trust her or not and left. I'm such a jerk."

"She'll calm down by tomorrow and you can work things out then." Kenzi put an arm over Bo's shoulders. "Did you give her the ring?"

"Yeah, she liked it," Bo said. "Everything was going fine until I ruined things."

"Do you trust her?" Kenzi asked.

"I do. I just wonder sometimes."

"Okay, if there has to be some wondering, then maybe you don't trust her as much as you think," Kenzi pointed out.

Bo sighed. "I need a drink."

"I'm on it." Kenzi got up and headed to the kitchen.

"How was your night?"

"Fun," Kenzi replied. "Hale totally cheats at pool, though." Kenzi returned to Bo and handed her a beer. "Hun, you look like someone stole your jar of cookies or something. You should go surprise her at her house. Make her talk to you."

"I don't know where she lives," Bo mumbled. "She either comes here or we hangout at the bar."

Kenzi patted her friend on the knee. "No worries." She pulled out her cell phone. "I've got connections. I'll have an address for you in a few minutes and you can go do the groveling thing."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Bo walked up to Lauren's apartment floor and located the number to her apartment. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly. The brunette had run lines through her head so that she would be able to smoothly say what she wanted to say but now for some reason she was nervous and had forgotten what she had rehearsed.

The door to Lauren's apartment opened and Bo smiled a greeting. "Hi."

"Bo," Lauren said, surprised to see her girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Apologizing," Bo said. "I had a whole speech planned out but I forgot what I was going to say because I'm nervous. I probably have no reason to be nervous but I am. You mean a lot to me and I don't want us to be over."

"I won't be in a relationship where I'm not trusted, Bo," Lauren said.

"I know and I understand that," Bo said. "I trust you."

Lauren looked skeptically at the woman. "Are you just saying that or do you mean it?"

Bo heard a shuffling sound from inside Lauren's apartment and she frowned. She pushed the door open wider and saw a shirtless woman sitting on a couch in the living room.

Lauren could already tell what Bo was thinking and tried to stop the brunette from thinking the worse. "Bo it's not what you think."

"So you don't have a shirtless woman in your apartment?" Bo asked.

"I do but nothing's going on," Lauren said.

Bo looked back at the other woman who wasn't even acknowledging her. "Nothing's going on? Then why is there alcohol out?"

Lauren glanced behind her at the vodka that was on the table. "Bo that means nothing."

"It means you and your little shirtless friend there were having a few drinks before you took things into the bedroom." Bo shook her head. "I can't believe you."

"Are you even going to let me explain?" Lauren asked, sounding out of patience.

Bo folded her arms across her chest. "I'm listening."

"Evelyn is Fae. She got in fight and needed stitches on her shoulder. The Ash told her to come here. The alcohol is because she wanted a few strong shots of something before I stitched her up without anesthesia."

Bo dropped her arms down to her side. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Lauren said.

Evelyn glanced at Lauren from her place on the couch. "Doc are you going to fix me up at some point within the next few minutes? I have things to do."

"I have to go," Lauren said to Bo.

"Lauren-," Bo began before Lauren cut her off.

"You're sorry," Lauren finished for her. "I know. You should go."

As Lauren began to close the door, Bo stopped it with her hand. "Wait, Lauren. I've never been in a serious relationship before and I've definitely never been in love until you. I'll make mistakes. Hopefully not a lot, but you do mean everything to me and I don't want you to think that I don't trust you. I overreacted earlier and I became jealous a few seconds ago and I truly am sorry. A beautiful woman in your gorgeous girlfriend's apartment would make you jealous too, right?"

"Maybe… but I wouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"I have a lot of work to do when it comes to relationships," Bo said. "Please be patient with me. I'm an idiot and you have every right to be upset with me but please don't let this be the end of us."

Evelyn groaned and looked over at Lauren. "Doc, come on."

"I have to help her," Lauren said to Bo. "You can watch if you want or wait in my bedroom."

"I'll wait in your bedroom," Bo said.

Lauren stepped aside to let the brunette inside. "I'll be with you in just a second, Evelyn." She walked Bo to her bedroom before heading back to Evelyn.

"So that's Bo the rogue Fae? She your girlfriend?" Evelyn asked.

"Um." Lauren wasn't sure what to say. She was sure Evelyn had just heard her conversation with Bo but she didn't want the woman reporting anything to The Ash.

"Don't worry," Evelyn said. "I won't say anything to boss man. Honestly, if being independent of either side wasn't such a bitch, I'd do it. I've tried, though and let me tell ya. Not fun."

"I know," Lauren said as she prepared Evelyn's shoulder for stitches. "I've heard the horror stories."

"You should cut her some slack," Evelyn said. "She obviously cares about you I've never heard of a succubus being monogamous in my twenty-seven years on earth."

"I know she cares about me," Lauren said.

"Then give her a break," Evelyn said. "No one's perfect."

Lauren ran Evelyn's words through her head as she stitched up her wound. She was right about Bo really caring about her. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with the succubus doubting her all the time.

Bo was sitting on the edge of Lauren's bed when she saw the blonde enter the room. "Evelyn gone?"

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, she and my vodka are both gone. She apparently needed something for the pain." Lauren sat down next to Bo. "I don't usually do house calls but I think The Ash just wanted to make sure that I still follow his orders."

"Look, Lauren," Bo began. "I know I'm a sucky girlfriend."

"You're not a sucky girlfriend," Lauren said. "You just messed up like crazy today is all."

Bo laughed. "Oh, that makes me feel better."

Lauren nudged Bo with her shoulder. "I need you to trust me. I wouldn't hurt you. Not on purpose anyway." The blonde took Bo's hand into hers and gave it a light squeeze. "I love you."

Bo brought Lauren's hand up to her lips and kissed it. "I love you too."

"Good," Lauren said. "Now how are you going to make things up to me?"

Bo grinned. "I can think of one or two ways to show you how sorry I am."

Lauren pulled back as Bo tried to kiss her. "I don't know about that. I think sex should be out of the question for you."

"You can't deprive me of sex. It's bad for my health… literally," Bo said.

Lauren laughed. "That'll get you sex every time," she said before kissing her girlfriend. "I'm still ordering you to make things up to me."

"I will," Bo promised. "Tomorrow. Right now is the time for make-up sex."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback. Longer chapter next time and it'll have happy Bo/Lauren... and of course fun Kenzi goodness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next morning, Bo entered her place and saw Kenzi sitting in the living room eating cereal and watching TV. "Hey you."

Kenzi turned her head and smiled. "Hey, I take it you and the good doctor made up?"

Bo nodded. "We did." She sat down next to her friend. "She has to do some things at work but she'll be here later."

"Her and that lab," Kenzi said. "We should go there and talk her into bailing the place for the day."

"I tried convincing her to do that this morning," Bo said.

"Yeah, but you didn't have me with you. No one can say no to this face."

"All right, we can try. Let me go change first."

There was a knock at the door and Bo got up to answer it but Kenzi stopped her. "I'll get the door. You go change."

Bo headed upstairs and Kenzi set her bowl down before going to the door. She peeked through the peephole and rolled her eyes. She sighed and opened the door. "Don't you have a job, Dyson?"

"I'm on my way there now. I just thought I'd stop by to say hi. Is Bo around?"

"She's still sleeping," Kenzi said. "And F.Y.I wolf man, most people don't like when others just drop by unannounced."

"We used to be friends. Why the animosity?"

"Bo's happy with Lauren and you're trying to mess with that," Kenzi said. "You turned her down when she was interested in you and now that she just wants to be friends, you change your mind and decide that you want more than that. It doesn't work that way."

"I understand and I just want to be friends," Dyson said.

Kenzi looked at the man suspiciously. "No games?"

"No games," Dyson said.

"Okay, hold on. I'll go get Bo."

"I thought she was sleeping," Dyson said.

"I lied." She closed the door and headed upstairs. She knocked on Bo's room door and entered when the brunette told her she could.

Bo picked up her leather jacket and put it on. "I'm ready."

"Great. We can leave after you talk to Dyson. He's downstairs."

"Really? Why?"

"He apparently just wanted to say hi," Kenzi said.

Bo sat down on the edge of her bed and picked up her boots. "I'm sure there's more to it than that," she said as she began to put on her boots.

"Well, I gave him a talking to and he assures me that he's fine with you two being just friends," Kenzi said. "I call bullshit but we'll see what happens."

Bo laced up her boots and sighed. "I'm ready for the drama that is this Lauren, Dyson triangle to be over. I've chosen Lauren and he needs to show me that he can respect my decision." Bo stood up and left the room. She went to the front door and opened it.

Dyson looked up from the floor and smiled. "Hey. Just thought I'd stop by before work. How's everything going?"

"Good," Bo replied. "I'm actually heading out with Kenzi soon."

"This won't take long," Dyson said. "Hale's birthday is this weekend and I was wondering if you, Kenzi and Lauren wanted to come out with us to celebrate on Saturday."

"And Lauren?" Bo was surprised to hear Dyson inviting the blonde.

"Yeah, of course," Dyson said. "I would've asked her personally but she isn't a fan of mine."

"I'm sure she'd love to go," Bo said.

"Great," Dyson said. "I'll contact you later in the week with the details."

"Okay, see you later," Bo said.

Dyson left and the succubus furrowed her brows.

Kenzi approached her friend. "What is it?"

"Dyson just invited us to celebrate Hale's birthday this weekend," Bo said.

"He never brought that up to me," Kenzi said. "So what's the problem?"

"He invited Lauren too," Bo said.

"Oh geez, those two in a room together for more than a few seconds is a bad idea. A few hours will be tension overload."

"Yeah, I know. This could be a good thing, though. Maybe' they'll become friends."

Kenzi laughed but stopped when she noticed Bo's serious face. "Oh, that wasn't a joke?"

"You don't think they could maybe get along?" Bo asked.

Kenzi shook her head. "I hate to break it to you but I don't think that Lauren, Dyson triangle drama is going away for you anytime soon."

"I hope you're wrong," Bo said. "For my sanity's sake."

* * *

Lauren was standing by a microscope and writing down information on her clipboard when she heard Kenzi and Bo's voice. She turned her head and saw them walking into the lab. "Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"We're kidnapping you," Kenzi said. "You and this lab need to take a little break from each other."

"I can't," Lauren said. "I have research."

"You can do your lame research tomorrow. Come on. Let's go have some fun. I know that's a word that you're not too familiar with but we can teach it to you."

"Be nice," Bo playfully chided her friend. She walked over to Lauren and kissed her on the lips. "Please join us. You need to breathe fresh air and not be locked up in this place all day."

"The Ash," Lauren began.

"What's he going to do?" Kenzi asked. "Ground you? If he asks, just tell him you were making a house call."

"You won't regret it," Bo said.

"We'll go somewhere other than Trick's bar," Kenzi said. "You need a break from all things Fae. With the exception of our lovely succubus, of course."

"Yeah," Bo agreed. "We can go to some café and just hangout."

Lauren bit her bottom lip as she thought it over.

"I know you want to say yes," Bo said. "Come on. I want to spend the day with you."

Lauren smiled. "Okay, let me finish one thing and I'll be ready to go."

* * *

Bo, Lauren and Kenzi were sitting at a table in the café that Bo and Kenzi had gone to when they had first met.

"So Dyson invited us to celebrate Hale's birthday this weekend," Bo said.

"Are you guys going?" Lauren asked.

"Us includes you," Bo added.

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

Bo nodded. "He said he would've invited you himself but you don't like him."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm number one on his list. As a matter of fact, I'm not even on it. We just don't like each other."

Bo placed her hand on top of Lauren's. "He's trying to make an effort and it'd be nice to see my friend and my girlfriend getting along. Look at you and Kenzi. You didn't get along at first but you're close now."

Kenzi smirked. "Who wouldn't want to be my friend? I'm awesome."

"Kenzi's not trying to steal you away from me," Lauren pointed out.

"And neither is Dyson," Bo said. "My point is you and Kenzi get along now because you gave each other a chance. Can you please give Dyson a chance… for me?"

"Ohh," Kenzi said. "She pulled out the 'for me' line. Are you really going to say no to that?"

Lauren ran a hand through her hair. "I'll give him a chance but the moment he starts to irritate me, I'm done."

Bo kissed Lauren on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Okay, guys," Kenzi began. "As much as I've been enjoying the normalcy of this place, I'm bored."

Bo smiled. "Want to go to Trick's bar?"

The younger woman nodded.

"What happened to the Fae free zone you were going on about earlier?" Bo asked.

"I was wrong. Fae free is boring."

"I have to agree," Lauren said. "Let's get out of here."

Bo paid the tab and left the café with the two women. She loved going to Trick's bar. It always made for good times and a few free drinks.

* * *

Kenzi approached the bar and smiled at Trick. "Hey Trickster, we're here for the good stuff."

"Don't you think it's too early for you to be drinking?" Trick asked as he wiped down the bar counter.

"It's five o'clock somewhere, T-man," Kenzi said as she sat down. "Besides, we're giving you our business."

Trick stopped wiping the counter and looked at Kenzi. "I don't remember the last time you paid for anything."

"I gave you a penny that one time," Kenzi said. "It was a lucky penny. Very valuable."

The three women sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks.

"No work for you today?" Trick asked Lauren.

"We talked her into bailing it for the day," Bo said. "Hopefully The Ash doesn't make an appearance."

"That won't happen," Trick said. "He rarely ever leaves his place."

A man approached Bo and placed a piece of paper down in front of her. "My boss wants to speak with you tonight. She needs your assistance. The location is on the piece of paper. Come alone."

Bo looked at the man with confusion. "Who's your boss and what does she need help with?"

"You can ask her your questions tonight when you come see her," the man said.

"_If _I go see her," Bo corrected. "This is all a little too secretive for my liking."

"She'll pay you two thousand dollars up front and another two thousand once your job is complete."

Kenzi's eyes widened. "Four thousand dollars? I'll show up."

"Not you," the man said. "Just her."

"Pft, well forget you too." Kenzi sipped her drink.

"See you tonight," the man said to Bo before walking away.

Kenzi watched the man walk away before looking at Bo. "Okay, that was weird."

"I don't like it," Lauren said. "You're not going are you?"

"My curiosity has been peaked," Bo said. "I might check it out."

"I'm going with you," Kenzi said. "…right?"

The succubus nodded. "Yeah, we're a team."

Lauren sighed. "I can't talk you out of this can I?"

Bo shook her head. "No, but I'll be careful. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Dani2606: Aw, thanks.

Thank you all for the feedback. I'm glad you're enjoying my fic. I appreciate you taking time to leave comments. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Bo got out of bed quietly as Lauren was sleeping. She slipped on her clothes and just before she was about to leave the room, Lauren woke up.

"You're going?" Lauren asked as she sat up.

Bo turned around and looked at Lauren apologetically. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's okay." Lauren rubbed her eyes and pulled the sheets higher up over her bare chest. "You're really going to that meeting?"

Bo nodded. "My gut tells me I'll be fine."

"Yeah well, mine's telling me differently."

The succubus walked back over to the bed and kissed Lauren gently. "You don't need to worry. I'll have Kenzi with me."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. They said just you. They may be upset if you bring her."

"They'll get over it," Bo said. "Especially if they need my help. And I can't pass up four thousand dollars. Not yet anyway. I need to find out what they need from me before I agree to anything. Besides, it's at a club. Lots of people will be there."

There was a knock at the door and Bo told her roommate to come in. Kenzi opened the door and looked at her two friends. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Lauren was covering herself with the bed sheet. "Do you two ever not have sex?"

Bo grinned. "That's a rhetorical question right? Because I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that one."

"Unfortunately I do," Kenzi said. "So are you ready to go to this sketchy meeting?" Bo shook her head at Kenzi, but the brunette kept speaking. "Seriously, who holds a meeting in an alley?"

Lauren frowned. "In an alley?" She looked at her girlfriend. "You said it was at a club."

"It's in an alley outside the club," Bo said. "Same difference."

"No, not really," Lauren said. "Bo this sounds dangerous."

"I swear to you I'll be fine," Bo said.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I've got her back," Kenzi said.

"What are you going to do? Use your wit against them?"

"Wit is better than boring them to death with research," Kenzi shot back.

"Play nice," Bo said.

Kenzi stuck her tongue out at Lauren. "She started it. And let's go. We're going to be late and we have two thousand dollars waiting for us."

Bo looked at Lauren. "Are you going to stay the night?"

"Yeah, I'll be here," Lauren said.

Bo kissed Lauren again before saying bye and leaving the room with Kenzi.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi were standing in the alleyway waiting for their possible client to show up.

"It's freezing," Kenzi said. "She's late. If we weren't getting paid so much, I would've been gone ten minutes ago."

A car pulled up to the entrance of the alleyway and the two women watched as a man got out of the car along with a woman. Bo recognized the man from earlier when he had approached her at Trick's bar. He was carrying a briefcase that she figured the money was in.

Kenzi folded her arms across her chest. "You're late."

The older woman smiled and placed a hand on her hip before striking a pose. "Fashionably late."

"Still counts as a big no-no in my book," Kenzi said.

The woman ignored Kenzi and looked at Bo. "You were supposed to come alone."

"I didn't feel comfortable coming alone," Bo said.

"That's fine," the woman said. "I brought my pet along with me too." She gestured to the man beside her.

Kenzi dropped her arms down to her side and glared at the woman. "I'm not her pet. And do we have to stand out here? It's freezing."

The woman ignored Kenzi once again and spoke to Bo. "Can't you make it shut up?"

"She's my friend," Bo said. "Respect her or I'm gone."

The woman sighed. "Fine. And we can go inside the club. I just had to make sure you came alone, which you didn't but she's no threat." She looked Kenzi up and down. "Follow me." The woman turned around and headed out of the alley.

"Two thousand dollars now and another two thousand later," Kenzi said. "That's the only reason I'm going to put up with this bitch."

"We still need to find out what she wants," Bo said. "I'm thinking it won't be something I want to do."

"Yeah, she's definitely screaming dark Fae," Kenzi said.

They followed the woman out of the alley and into the club. They sat down at a table and the woman had her bodyguard go order them drinks.

"So what's your name?" Bo asked.

"Saskia," the woman smiled.

"Okay, Saskia," Bo said. "What do you need from us?"

"There's a man I want dead," Saskia said. "I could do it myself but I haven't been able to find him. He's a slippery bastard."

"We don't kill people," Bo said.

Saskia sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. Well, succubus to succubus, you'd be doing me a great favor."

Bo's eyes widened and she leaned forward a bit. "You're a succubus?"

Saskia smiled and nodded. "I am. Don't tell me you've never met another succubus before."

"I haven't," Bo said. "Are there a lot of us?"

"Of course there are. Now back to the matter at hand. This man I need dead. You don't really have to kill him. I would just prefer that you did. He took something of mine and I want it back."

"What'd he take?" Kenzi asked.

"A ring," Saskia replied.

"A ring?" Kenzi asked. "You want a ring back?"

"Not just any ring, silly human," Saskia said. "It's a ring of invincibility. There's nothing else like it."

"And where'd you get it from?" Kenzi asked.

"I stole it."

"So you want a ring you stole back from the person who stole it from you?"

Saskia nodded. "Glad you can manage to keep up?" Saskia looked back at Bo. "So will you get it back for me?"

"What do you need with a ring like that?" Bo asked.

"I have a lot of enemies."

"Big surprise there," Kenzi said, sarcastically.

Saskia ignored the younger woman. "It keeps me safe. I can tell you who took it from me and then you're on your own."

"You can give me the name but I'll have to think about this some more," Bo said.

Saskia's bodyguard returned to the table with drinks for them. Saskia took one and sipped it. "Okay, but don't take too long to think about it." She snapped her finger at her bodyguard and he handed Bo the briefcase.

"I haven't agreed to anything yet," Bo said as she took the briefcase.

"You showed up. I'm sure your time is worth something. Now enough with business. It's time for a little succubus fun," Saskia said.

* * *

Kenzi entered the house she shared with Bo and saw Lauren sitting on the couch reading a book. The blonde glanced at Kenzi and frowned when she didn't see Bo.

"Where's Bo?"

"At a club with her new succu-buddy, Saskia," Kenzi said, bitterly. "I was clearly the third wheel so I bounced. Bo was too preoccupied with learning things from Saskia to care."

"The woman you met up with is a succubus?" Lauren asked.

Kenzi nodded and sat down next to Lauren. "Yep, a real bitch. I hate her."

"What'd she want?" Lauren asked.

"Initially? For us to kill someone for her. She's settling with us just getting back something he stole from her."

"Dark Fae?" Lauren asked.

"Deranged Fae," Kenzi said. "She told Bo a story about how she tortured this man one time because he stepped on her shoes."

"And Bo's okay with that?" Lauren asked.

"She's just excited to be around another one of her kind," Kenzi said. "She'll come to her senses and realize that Saskia is not someone she wants to be friends with."

* * *

eyghon: haha, yes. Thank you.

Thank you all for the feedback.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

One week later…

Kenzi entered Lauren's lab and saw the blonde looking into a microscope. She slowly approached the blonde and tapped her on the shoulder. Lauren jumped from the contact and turned her head. She rolled her eyes when she saw Kenzi.

"You startled me," Lauren said.

"You work with Fae," Kenzi pointed out. "Nothing should startle you." Kenzi gestured to the microscope. "Don't you get bored staring into that thing?"

Lauren smiled. "No, because I look at interesting things."

"What are you looking at?"

"Flesh."

Kenzi made a face of disgust. "That's gross. Your job is gross… gross and boring."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Hanging out," Kenzi said. "Bo has ditched me yet again to hang with Saskia."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Lauren asked.

"You'd be jealous too if you were me," Kenzi said. "She's going to spend the rest of the day with her new B.f.f."

"Wait… the rest of the day? We had plans. Is she going to cancel on me to hang with someone she's seen more than you and me combined this past week?"

Kenzi smirked. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Okay, you know what? Bo's never been around another succubus before. We should be happy for her."

Kenzi shook her head. "No, we shouldn't. She has totally kicked our asses to the curb."

Lauren ran a hand through her hair. "I'll talk to her."

"I was thinking we could just off Saskia," Kenzi said. "We can tell Bo she skipped town or something."

"You'd be on your own for that one," Lauren said.

"Okay, fine. Talking it is," Kenzi said. "See how good that does us."

* * *

A few hours later, Lauren was at the door of Bo's house. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later Bo opened it.

"Hey you," Bo replied happily.

Lauren leaned forward and kissed Bo. "You've been kinda M.I.A. lately."

"Sorry," Bo said. "I've been with-,"

"Saskia," Lauren finished for her. "Yeah, I know."

"She's actually here now," Bo said. "Want to meet her?"

"Um, actually I probably shouldn't mingle with Dark Fae."

"It's fine," Bo said. "She's cool." She stepped aside to let the blonde in.

Lauren thought about it for a moment before reluctantly entering the house. She saw Bo's new friend sitting on the couch sipping a glass of wine.

Saskia set the glass down and stood up to walk over to them. "Hi." She held out her hand.

Lauren shook the woman's hand, forcing a smile onto her face. "Nice to finally meet you, Saskia."

"The pleasure is mine…"

"Lauren," Bo said. "This is my girlfriend."

"Oh, so you're the human light Fae doctor that tamed Bo." Saskia looked Lauren up and down. "Well, I can see why that was easy for you."

Lauren blushed. "Thank you."

"Are you going to stick around?" Saskia asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I have plans. I just wanted to talk to Bo."

"Shame," Saskia said. "Maybe some other time."

Lauren said bye to Saskia and pulled Bo back towards the front door. They stepped outside and Bo looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong? Is it Kenzi?"

"Bo," Lauren began. "You've been distant lately. You rarely spend time with Kenzi and I only see you when you're horny."

Bo's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Lauren. I'm just happy about having another me around. I don't mean to push you guys away."

"I know that," Lauren said. "And I don't want you to not be friends with her. I just want you to remember that you have other people in your life that care about you."

Bo nodded. "I will. I promise. Less time with Saskia. More time with my best friend and girlfriend."

Lauren kissed Bo. "Thank you. We had plans tonight, which I guess can be postponed until tomorrow. I'm going to meet up with Kenzi at Trick's. Maybe you two can come."

"Saskia doesn't like Trick's bar," Bo said. "She never wants to go when I've asked."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," Lauren said.

"You definitely will," Bo said. "Thanks for being so understand. You're the best."

Lauren smiled. "I know."

Bo laughed and kissed the doctor one last time before disappearing back into her house.

* * *

Kenzi took a shot of vodka and looked at Lauren who was sitting next to her at the bar. "That's it? Less time with her succubuddy and more time with us?"

Lauren nodded. "She needs to be friends with other people besides us Kenzi. She just needs to learn to balance better."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I still say we should've killed Saskia because as long as she's around, Bo's going to gravitate towards her."

"Bo's going to be better about spending time with us," Lauren said. "Just wait and see."

"Yeah, wait and see an epic fail," Kenzi said before gesturing to Trick for another drink.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I've been working on other stuff. Hopefully I'll be better about updating now.

Kay8abc: Thanks.

Dani2606: Yeah, Lauren + Bo + Saskia = drama.

Eyghon: Isn't she, though? I like a little fun in my villians.

Alicee: Aw, thanks.

Stavtav: 1) I don't respond to comments until I update. 2) I appreciate and respect all my readers. 3) Some people like Dyson, some like Lauren. If you don't like Lauren and Bo together, then read something else. Simple enough.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

It was the next day and Lauren was hanging with Bo and Kenzi at their place. Things weren't going as well as she had expected though since Bo's main topic of discussion happened to always be about Saskia.

Kenzi sighed and looked at Lauren. Lauren shrugged and Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Bo," she began. "I love you. I do. You're my best friend. But if you do not stop talking about Saskia, then I'm going to disappear into my room for the rest of the night."

Bo looked surprised by Kenzi's statement. "What's wrong with me talking about Saskia?"

Kenzi shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Just the fact that you've replaced me with her."

Bo looked apologetically at her best friend and put an arm around her. "You're irreplaceable, Kenz." She kissed her on the cheek. "You're right, too much talk of Saskia."

Kenzi let out a breath of relief. "So what do you ladies want to do?"

Lauren shrugged. "It's been awhile since all three of us have gone to Trick's together."

"Yeah, I haven't seen that place in awhile. We should definitely go," Bo agreed.

Kenzi shot up from the couch with a big smile. "I'm all for getting plastered. Let me grab some cash and I'll be ready to go."

Lauren frowned. "Grab cash for what? It's not like you ever pay."

Kenzi stopped and turned to look at Lauren. "I'll grab some anyway in case Trick isn't feeling generous."

"Again, there is no point because you'll just steal our drinks."

"Very true." Kenzi headed towards the door. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Bo laughed as her best friend exited the house. "What are we going to do with her?"

"I have a couple of options." Lauren smirked as she stood up.

"You're not using her in a science experiment."

"Damn."

Bo stood up and playfully nudged her girlfriend. "I love you."

Lauren smiled. "Where's that coming from?"

"Your crappy girlfriend who has been giving all her attention to someone else," Bo said, guiltily.

Lauren brushed a strand of hair from Bo's face. "It's okay, Bo. I understand."

"I know you do and I love you even more for that," Bo said. "I feel like I finally have someone in my life who can tell me exactly who I am and about all the things I go through as a succubus. It's nice. I haven't meant to neglect you and Kenzi. I'm sorry."

Lauren leaned forward and kissed Bo. "You're forgiven. And I love you too, by the way."

Bo smiled. "Good. Now let's get out of here before Kenzi comes looking for us."

* * *

As Lauren sat with Bo and Kenzi at a table, talking and sharing laughs, she saw Dyson enter the bar.

"Great, I forgot coming here meant that I'd more than likely run into Mr. Broods A Lot.

Kenzi turned her head and laughed when she saw Dyson. She looked back at Lauren in amusement. "Mr. Broods A Lot? I like that. I'm rubbing off on you."

"I was funny before you," Lauren said.

Kenzi shook her head. "Not so much as you were cold and serious."

Bo smirked. "Hey, cold and serious is very sexy."

"Since when?" Kenzi asked.

"Since Lauren."

"You're just trying to get laid," Kenzi said.

"I don't need to try." Bo leaned forward and lowered her voice. "She's very easy."

Lauren laughed and bumped Bo with her shoulder. Her smile went away when she saw Dyson approaching the table.

"Hello ladies… and Lauren," Dyson said.

"Isn't there a table leg you could be humping or something?" Lauren asked.

Dyson let out a fake laugh. "Dog joke. Very funny."

"Was there something you wanted?" Lauren asked.

"To talk to Bo," Dyson said.

"She's busy."

"She can speak for herself."

Lauren and Dyson looked at the succubus.

Bo placed a hand on top of Lauren's, which was resting on the table. "Sorry, Dyson. I'm spending quality time with the girlfriend and best friend tonight. We can definitely get together and have a few drinks soon, though."

"It's about your new friend," Dyson said. "She's been causing trouble."

Bo was curious about what Dyson was talking about but she didn't want to upset Lauren and Kenzi by ditching them to find out what was going on with Saskia. The succubus sighed and shook her head. "Not tonight, Dyson. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," Dyson said. "Have a good night."

Kenzi watched Dyson leave before looking at Bo. "Wonder what that was about."

"We'll find out tomorrow." Bo picked up a full shot glass. "I believe you said something earlier about being able to out drink me."

Kenzi smiled and picked up a shot glass. "Bring it on."

Bo looked at Lauren. "Joining us?"

Lauren shook her head. "One of us needs to stay sober to make sure you two behave."

Bo and Kenzi took a swig of their drinks and slammed the glass down on the table before picking up another one.

The three women went on enjoying their night, not noticing that they were being watched by Saskia, who was sitting a few feet away in sunglasses and a hat.

Saskia looked at the man she was sitting next to. "Those two are keeping Bo from reaching her full potential as a succubus."

"I'll find a way to dispose of them," the Fae said.

"No, don't be silly. That'll take away from all my fun. I'll take care of them myself in due time."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the feedback.

Fate: Thank you. Yeah, I get what you're saying about the way I'm writing Bo. It's probably obvious Lauren and Kenzi are my favorites. I'll try to do my best to give her more of a personality in the following chapters.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Bo was sitting at a café not far from her house. She was meeting Dyson there to talk about Saskia.

Minutes passed and Bo texted back and forth with Lauren, who was at work until Dyson showed up.

Dyson sat down across from Bo and saw her smiling down at her phone. "What are you smiling about?"

Bo held up her phone. "Lauren." She sent a quick message before setting her phone down. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"Right to business with you, huh?" Dyson asked.

Bo looked apologetic. "I just really want to know what's going on."

"Well, a succubus has been going around killing humans," Dyson said. "I'm pretty sure it's not you so that leaves your new friend."

"Isn't there any other succubus who could be responsible?" Bo asked.

"Yes, but this started happening when Saskia came to town," Dyson said. "She's trouble. The Ash wants her gone."

"What am I supposed to do?" Bo asked.

"Make her leave," Dyson said. "The Ash will be after her if she doesn't."

Bo sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Okay, I'll talk to her." Bo moves to stand up and Dyson frowns.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Bo said. "I'll see you around."

Bo left the café and called Saskia. As she waited for the older woman to answer her phone, she saw her walking towards her. Bo moved her phone from her ear and looked at Saskia with surprise.

"I was just calling you."

"I was walking around and I saw you," Saskia said. "Why were you calling?"

"Have you been killing humans?" Bo asked.

"Well yes," Saskia answered, bluntly. "I'm a succubus. I need to feed."

"But do you have to kill?" Bo asked. "I've learned to restrain-,"

"You shouldn't have to restrain yourself," Saskia said. "I refuse to fight my nature and you should take on that attitude too. You should think about joining me on the dark side. It's much more fun."

"I like where I am," Bo said.

"Well, maybe you'll change your mind after I tell you something," Saskia said.

Bo smiled. "No, I don't think so."

Dyson exited the café with a cup of coffee in his hand. He froze when he saw Saskia standing with Bo. "You." Dyson grabbed Bo by the wrist and pulled her away from the other succubus. "Bo this woman is dangerous."

Bo pulled her arm out of Dyson's grasp. "She's not that bad."

"She is," Dyson said. "Trick can tell you more than I can."

"Trick? What does he have to do with this?" Bo was thoroughly confused.

Saskia placed a hand on Bo's shoulder. "Dear, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Bo turned her head away from Dyson to look at Saskia. "What's going on?"

"My real name is Aife," Saskia said. "I'm-,"

Realization showed on Bo's face. "My mother."

* * *

Lauren was doing a checkup on a female Fae when Kenzi entered the lab.

"Hey doc."

Lauren turned her head for a moment and rolled her eyes when she saw Kenzi touching the test tubes on the table. "Don't touch those. What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored," Kenzi said. "I figured what better way to entertain myself than to annoy you."

"Bo can't entertain you?" Lauren asked as she continued to tend to her patient.

"She's off having breakfast with Dyson."

Lauren looked at Kenzi. "She's having lunch with Dyson?"

"That's what I said." Kenzi picked up a stethoscope and put it on before listening to her heartbeat.

"She didn't tell me that," Lauren said.

"Don't get all jealous on me," Kenzi said. "She's just finding out about Saskia. You should know by now that she's not into Dyson."

"I know she's not," Lauren said. "That doesn't mean I like her hanging with him. Just the thought of him annoys me."

"I thought you two were calling a truce for Bo's sake."

"That's proving to be more difficult than I thought it would be. I _really _can't stand Dyson." Lauren smiled at her patient. "We're done here. I'll see you again in a couple of months."

The woman hopped off the table and left without a word.

Kenzi sat where the patient had been a second ago. "So whatcha doin'?"

"Working," Lauren said. "Is it not obvious?"

"Let's go do something more fun," Kenzi said. "Like throw rocks at old people."

Lauren frowned.

"Just kidding," Kenzi quickly added. "We can pickpocket them."

"Why do I talk to you?" Lauren asked. "You have like no morals."

"I have morals," Kenzi said. "They're locked away somewhere until I decide I need them."

"I'm not going anywhere," Lauren said. "I need to work."

Kenzi's phone began to ring and she pulled it out of her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey, Bo."

"Kenzi," Bo said. "Where are you? I need to see you."

Kenzi looked worried and this caused Lauren to mirror her expression.

"Is she okay?"

"What's wrong?" Kenzi asked.

"Apparently Saskia is really Aife and Aife is…"

"Your mother," Kenzi finished for her. "Seriously?"

"According to Saskia and Dyson, yeah," Bo said. "And apparently Trick knows about it."

"Where's Saskia now?" Kenzi asked.

"I left her and Dyson outside the café," Bo said. "It was too much to wrap my mind around. You're not home, though. Where are you?"

"Lauren's bat cave," Kenzi answered.

"Perfect," Bo said. "I'll see you two there in a few."

Kenzi ended the call and looked at Lauren.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"Saskia is Bo's mother," Kenzi said. "Do I have to like her now that I know this information?"

"Of course not," Lauren said.

"Good," Kenzi said. "Now that woman has no morals."

"How's Bo taking this?" Lauren asked.

"She sounded pretty overwhelmed. She's on her way here. We'll find out more then."

* * *

Bo entered the lab and saw Lauren working while Kenzi played with a stethoscope. When the brunette saw her, she removed the object and stood up.

"Hey, guys."

Lauren looked away from the microscope and saw Bo. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

"I just found out who my mother is," Bo said. "I'm kinda in shock."

"Why didn't she tell this sooner?" Kenzi asked.

"She wanted us to get to know each other first," Bo said. "She didn't know how I'd react to knowing that she was my mother."

"So is this good or bad?" Kenzi asked.

"Both," Bo said. "I'm glad I found my mother but Dyson is telling me that she's pure evil."

"Well I can believe that," Kenzi said.

"He told me Trick could tell me more. I don't want to go alone."

Lauren took Bo's hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll go with you."

"Thanks," Bo said. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

"She's not ready yet," Saskia said to one of her thralls. "She's too attached to those humans and that stupid light Fae." The succubus was home sitting on a chair in her backyard.

"Knowing now that you're her mother might change things," the thrall said. "She might be more willing to join you."

"I wasn't ready for her to find out… but no matter, this will hopefully work to my advantage."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Bo entered her home with Lauren and Kenzi after spending an hour talking to Trick about her mother. She had learned a lot and was still on the fence about how she should feel about everything.

Kenzi went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of vodka without saying a word. She went back over to Bo and handed her the bottle. "You need this. You just got shit unloaded on you. And can I just say that I don't blame Saskia for going mega bat shit crazy. She was a sex slave for a long time. I wouldn't be trying to be all buddy-buddy with the Light Fae either."

Lauren frowned. "You're on Saskia's side now?"

Kenzi held her hands up in front of her. "No, I'm just sayin' she's got a legit reason to be all vengeful."

Bo took a swig from the bottle that Kenzi had given her. She let out a breath and sat down on the couch. "Okay, Trick said she wants revenge but she hasn't done anything wrong."

"You mean besides kill a bunch of people?" Kenzi asked. "Yep, nothing wrong at all."

Bo rolled her eyes. "I meant she hasn't tried to kill Trick or anything like that."

"Do you know why she's here after all these years?" Lauren asked.

Bo shrugged. "I'll have to talk to her. Not today, though."

Lauren moved to sit down beside her girlfriend. "It doesn't have to be until you're ready." She put an arm around Bo's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

Kenzi took the bottle of vodka that Bo was still holding and drank from it. She sat down and turned on the TV before grabbing her video game controller from the table. "This calls for some shooting of robot hookers."

Bo couldn't help but laugh. "I'm in." She took a controller from the table and began to play the game with Kenzi.

Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder and watched the two play the video game.

* * *

The next morning, Lauren woke up in Bo's room. She checked the time and saw that she needed to get ready for work. She looked over at her girlfriend and saw that she was still sleeping. She leaned down and kissed Bo on the cheek. As she was getting up, a thought hit her. She nudged the succubus awake and Bo let out a groan of disapproval.

"What?" Bo muttered.

"When's the last time you fed?" Lauren asked.

"Don't know," Bo muttered again. "Sleep now."

Lauren shook the brunette gently. "Get up. You need to feed."

"I need to sleep."

Lauren rolled her eyes and decided that she would have to be a little more aggressive about the matter. She moved so that she was on top of Bo and began to kiss her on the neck.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked, tiredly. She had stayed up late with Kenzi and was now too exhausted to function. She let out a moan when she felt Lauren grind into her.

Lauren moved her lips to Bo's and the two began a steady make-out session. After a few minutes, Bo flipped them around and began to feed from Lauren.

Seconds passed and Bo forced herself to pull away before she seriously hurt Lauren. "You okay?" Bo asked, breathlessly.

"Yeah," Lauren replied. She stayed on the bed for a few more minutes before she got up. ""I have to head home now and then I'm off to work. Call me or stop by the lab later."

"I will," Bo promised.

Lauren left the room after getting her things together and headed downstairs where she found Kenzi sleeping on the couch. She went over to the younger woman and poked her in the side.

Kenzi swatted at her hand and continued to sleep. Lauren poked her again and Kenzi's eyes opened. "What do you want?" Kenzi asked in a whiney voice.

"I need a favor," Lauren said.

Kenzi sat up and looked at Lauren. "What do I get out of doing you a favor?"

Lauren smiled. "I'll like you more."

Kenzi frowned. "That is not a good bargain. What's the favor?"

"If Saskia comes around or Bo goes to see her, let me know. I have a bad feeling about Saskia and I just want Bo to be safe."

"And what are you going to do if Saskia does come around?" Kenzi asked. "No offense but I'm pretty sure she could kick your ass. Her being deranged gives her an upper hand."

"Just let me know," Lauren said. "I'll see you later."

After Lauren left, Kenzi got up from the couch and went into Bo's room. She got into the bed and cuddled up with her friend. "No Saskia until we figure out what her deal is, okay?"

"I have to talk to her to figure out what her deal is," Bo said.

"Well then, no talking to her alone," Kenzi said. "That woman gives me the creeps."

"Okay, fair enough," Bo said. "Can I sleep now?"

"Mmhm." Kenzi closed her eyes and went back to sleep herself.

* * *

Lauren went to unlock her apartment door but realized that it was already unlocked. "Crap, I forgot to lock the damn door," she muttered to herself as she opened the door and walked inside. She flipped on the light switch and locked the door before throwing her purse and cell phone down onto the couch. She headed to her bedroom to change but suddenly felt uneasy. She turned her head to look behind her and saw Saskia leaning against the doorway.

Lauren quickly turned around and took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

Saskia smiled. "I came to see you, obviously. We have a lot to talk about, doctor."

"Actually, we have nothing to talk about," Lauren said, trying to hide her nervousness.

Saskia pouted and pushed herself off the doorway. "And here I thought we could have a little chat and become good friends."

"Why are you here?" Lauren asked, sternly.

"As I'm sure you've been told, I'm Bo's mother," Saskia said. "I'm also a Dark Fae. I'd like for Bo to join me."

"She won't," Lauren said. "She's neutral. She won't take a side. She's very adamant about that."

"Yet she spends most of her time with Light Fae and a human who works for them," Saskia said with disgust. "I think she's chosen a side."

"She hasn't," Lauren said. "And she's not going to join the Dark Fae just because you ask her to."

"Oh, but I have a plan, sweetheart. She'll be joining me sooner than you think."

"You still haven't answered my question as to why you're here," Lauren said.

Saskia took another step forward. "I'll be needing you to get to her."

"Hurting me won't win her over."

"No, but helping her "find" you after being kidnapped will," Saskia said. "It's a shame you won't make it and you'll die in my arms as I try to save you. It makes for a real bonding moment don't you think?"

"You're insane."

Saskia's smile widened. "Thank you!" She reached behind her back and pulled a dagger out of the back of her jeans as she moved closer to Lauren.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Bo sighed as she sat at the lab waiting for Lauren. She had called the blonde but got no answer so she stopped by hoping to find her. No such luck.

Bo looked at Kenzi who was playing with the things on the tables. "I'm starting to worry."

Kenzi shrugged. "Maybe she got home and decided she didn't want to work."

Bo shook her head. "this is Lauren we're talking about."

"True," Kenzi said. "Maybe she's on a house call."

Bo looked relieved. "You're right. She's probably checking on a patient."

Kenzi picked up a test tube filled with blue liquid.

"Stop touching stuff," Bo chided her. "What do you want to do now?"

The door to the lab opened and Bo turned her head expecting to see Lauren but instead Dyson appeared.

"Oh," Bo said, disappointedly.

"Oh? That's the greeting I get?" Dyson asked.

Bo looked at the man apologetically. "Sorry. I've been waiting for Lauren. I haven't heard from her since this morning."

"Really? I haven't seen her today. I came in earlier to speak with her but she wasn't around."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "You were looking for Lauren?"

"The Ash wanted to speak with her," Dyson said. "And… I'm trying to get along better with her." Dyson glanced at Bo and smiled.

Bo returned the smile. She was glad that Dyson was finally being civil. "Could she just be out with another Fae?"

"It's possible," Dyson said. "But she would've had to check in here first before going. She had a meeting with The Ash. She would not have missed that if she had a choice."

Bo frowned. "What are you saying?"

"Have you been to her apartment yet?" Dyson asked.

Bo shook her head. She grabbed Kenzi by the hand and pulled her towards the back door. "Let's go."

Dyson followed the succubus outside to her car. "I'll follow you in my car," he yelled to her as she ran for his vehicle.

Bo got into her car and looked over at Kenzi when she got into the car as well. "She's okay, right? You don't think anything bad happened to her do you?"

Kenzi placed a reassuring hand on Bo's shoulder. "She must have a good reason for being M.I.A and when I see her, I'm going to yell at her for worrying my best friend for no reason."

Bo smiled and started the car. She hoped Lauren would be at her apartment. She was on the verge of freaking out in a big way.

* * *

Bo entered Lauren's apartment with Kenzi and Dyson following behind her. She looked around and saw that everything seemed to be normal. "Lauren!" She waited for a response but did not get one. She frowned and headed for the blonde's bedroom. When she opened the door, she found that the room was a mess. The things on the dresser were knocked over and there were a few drops of blood on the carpet.

Bo turned to look at her friends. "Something happened. Lauren's in trouble. We need to find her. I don't even know where to start. Who would hurt her?"

"Take a deep breath." Kenzi moved closer to Bo and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure this out. We'll find her."

"I'll call Hale and we'll start a search," Dyson said.

"Thank you," Bo said. "Will The Ash help us?"

Dyson shook his head. "He's being cautious now that Aife… Saskia is here. She may be planning something. He doesn't want Fae out and about until we figure out what she's up to."

"Seriously? He's afraid of one woman?" Bo asked in disbelief.

"Bo your mother is a dangerous woman," Dyson said. "She has a lot of connections. She can make anything happen. He has a right to be worried."

"Whatever," Bo pushed past Dyson. "Take Kenzi home for me."

Kenzi furrowed her brows. "Where are you going?"

"To find Lauren," Bo called over her shoulder before she disappeared from the apartment.

* * *

Kenzi entered Trick's bar and went over to the counter where he was working. She sat down and let out a sigh. "We have a problem."

"We do or you do?" Trick asked.

"Lauren's missing," Kenzi said. "Someone took her. Her room was a mess and there was blood on the floor. This isn't good."

Trick stopped working and moved so that he was standing across from Kenzi. "She's been kidnapped?"

Kenzi nodded. "Bo and Dyson are trying to find her. I've been left to do nothing, but I can't just sit around so what are we going to do?"

Trick thought for a few seconds. "Has Lauren pissed off anyone lately?"

"Not that I know of."

"Have you and Bo pissed off anyone lately?"

"Always but no one that pops into my head at the moment," Kenzi replied. "This is so random. I'm worried. I'm about to Nancy Drew your bar."

"What?" Trick asked, confused.

"I'm going to try to figure this out. Put my sleuthing skills to use," Kenzi replied. "Someone here has got to know something, right?"

"That's usually the case," Trick agreed.

Kenzi picked up the bottle of vodka on the bar counter and drank from it before slamming it on the table. She let out a breath and shook her head. "Woo! Okay, here goes!"

Trick shook his head as he watched the brunette walk off. He picked up his phone and called Dyson.

"Hello?" Dyson answered.

"Hey, have you found out what happened to Lauren yet?" Trick asked.

"Still trying to find her," Dyson said.

"Do you think Aife has anything to do with this?" Trick asked. "There isn't any other explanation."

"What would she need with Lauren?" Dyson asked.

"This is Aife we're talking about. She doesn't need a reason to do anything that she does. Call me if anything new comes up."

"I will," Dyson said.

Trick hung up the phone and sighed. "Aife what are you up to?" he said to himself.

* * *

Bo entered a club that Saskia usually hung-out at and looked around for the woman. She was pleasantly surprised when she spotted her sitting at the bar. She quickly made her way over to the dark Fae.

"Saskia," Bo said. "I need your help."

Saskia turned her head and smiled. "Bo, sweetheart, I was just thinking about you. There are so many mother-daughter things that we need to do. I've always wanted to bake with you."

Bo laughed. "You don't look like the domestic type."

Saskia shrugged. "I'd still give it a shot… or we can-,"

"Actually, can we talk about mother-daughter bonding later?" Bo asked. "I really need your help and I know you have a lot of connections."

"Okay." Saskia patted the stool beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Lauren's been taken," Bo said. "Or at least, I'm pretty sure she has been. I haven't seen her all day and her apartment has blood on the floor. I think something bad happened. Can you ask around about her?"

"I think I may know who's responsible for this," Saskia said. "Give me some time and I'll call you later tonight if my thoughts are correct."

"Who do you think did it?" Bo asked.

"I don't want to say anything. Not until I'm sure," Saskia said. "I'll be in touch, though. I promise."

Bo nodded. "Okay, thank you… Mom."

Saskia smiled and leaned over to hug her daughter. "Everything will be okay, sweetie. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Saskia entered a room in her mansion where Lauren was tied to a chair. She greeted the doctor with a wicked smile. "My plan is definitely working out the way I thought it would. Bo asked me to help her find you. I'm going to blame this whole mess on the light Fae. She'll kill a few of them to try to save you, she'll realize she wants to be on my side and we'll take out The Ash. We'll be the best Fae duo in the world."

"You're delusional," Lauren said. "She won't join the dark Fae."

"I'm sure losing someone she loves will push her over the edge." Saskia moved over to Lauren and leaned down so that her face was right in front of hers. "Enjoy your last few hours. You'll be no more come tonight."

Before Lauren could respond, Saskia's lips were on hers and the woman was sucking her energy from her. After a few seconds, Saskia pulled away with a big smile. Lauren's head tilted forward in unconsciousness and Saskia ran a finger over her face. "You are beautiful. I can see why Bo has taken a liking to you. It's too bad I won't be able to keep you as one of my thralls." Saskia turned and left the room. "Just a few more hours and everything will be as I want it."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Lauren opened her eyes and tried to move but remembered that she was still tied to a chair. The most uncomfortable chair she had ever had to sit on. She had a feeling Saskia had chosen this chair for that very reason. Lauren wasn't sure what time it was since there were no clocks in the room. There weren't even any windows for her to be able to tell whether it was day or night.

The doctor let out a frustrated breath and thought for a moment. She knew if she didn't find a way out of this situation, she'd die in this room.

"Definitely not letting that psychopath have the pleasure of killing me," Lauren muttered as she tried to free herself from the rope that kept her in the chair. She realized that she wasn't going to be able to get herself out and stomped her foot in anger. "Damn it!"

The door knob on the door turned and Lauren froze in her seat. She hoped it wasn't Saskia. She could only handle so much lunacy in one day. One of Saskia's thralls entered the room and began to undo the rope around her. He didn't say a word as he pulled her up from the chair by her upper arm.

"Where are you taking me?" Lauren asked.

The man said nothing as he pulled Lauren out of the room. The blonde quickly scanned the new area of the house and her eyes fell on a window. The house seemed pretty quiet and empty so she hoped Saskia wasn't around to stop her from running.

_It's now or never. _She thought. She yanked her arm from the man and ran towards the window. She brought her arms up to protect her face as she dove through the window. She hit the ground but quickly got up and took of running towards the street.

* * *

Bo was in her car waiting for Saskia to return. The woman had wanted to stop by her house to do something before they continued their search for Lauren.

Saskia entered her mansion and called for her thralls. "Why is a window broken?" She asked, angrily.

One of Saskia's servants appeared and shamefully approached his boss. "She escaped."

Saskia slapped the man causing him to stumble back. "What do you mean she escaped?"

"She ran," the man said, simply.

Saskia baller her fists up as she glared at the man. "You incompetent fool! I had a plan! You couldn't manage to do one thing?"

The angry succubus turned away from the man and walked back towards the front door. She pulled a dagger out from the inside of her jacket and turned around, throwing the dagger in one swift motion. The man fell to the floor and Saskia looked pleased.

"Someone come clean this mess up!" she yelled before leaving the house.

Saskia plastered a fake smile on her face before heading back to the car. She got inside and looked over at Bo. "Ready."

"Did you do what you needed to already?" Bo asked.

Saskia nodded. "Yep, now let's go find your girl."

Bo smiled. "I really appreciate your help with this. Lauren means everything to me."

"I know. We'll find her," Saskia promised.

"I just hope she's all right," Bo said.

"I'm sure she's just fine," Saskia said.

* * *

Kenzi smiled triumphantly as she racked in the money she had won during her poker game. "Okay, you said you'd give me info if I won. Let's hear it."

The man pointed to the money he had lost. "Give that back and I'll give you the information."

Kenzi rolled her eyes in disbelief. "That so was not the deal."

The man shrugged. "Take it or leave it."

Kenzi pushed the money back towards him. "What do you know about Lauren being missing?"

"I heard a dark Fae say something about Saskia wanting to kill her. She tried to enlist his help but he said he owed Bo one so he turned her down."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone this?" Kenzi asked.

"I mind my own business. Helps me live longer."

Kenzi stood up from the table, grabbing a handful of cash before taking off towards Trick. "So," she began as she sat down. "Saskia might be the one to blame for Lauren going missing. Actually, I'm pretty sure she is the one to blame."

"I had a feeling she might be," Trick said. "Have you called Bo?"

"On it." Kenzi pulled out her phone and called Bo. She frowned when the call went straight to voicemail. She tried again but the same thing happened. "No answer. It keeps going to voicemail. I'll try Dyson. Hopefully he'll know where she is."

* * *

"I have no idea where she is," Dyson said into his phone. "I'll try to find her. He hung up his phone and tried to call Bo himself but just as Kenzi had told him, the call went to her voicemail. "Damn it, Saskia. You better not hurt her," he said to himself as he headed to his car.

* * *

Lauren had run until she found a payphone. She was lucky enough to have change in her pocket and she quickly used it to call Bo. She didn't get an answer from Bo's phone so she decided to call Trick. As she dialed the number, she felt like she was being watched. She looked behind her and saw a woman a few feet away watching her. She knew immediately that this person was probably working for Saskia.

"Don't bother running," she said. "Do you know Saskia is offering a lot of money for your capture? You're coming with me."

The dark-haired Fae took a few steps towards Lauren.

Lauren looked around to see where she could run, but the Dark Fae's voice stopped her.

"Don't do it," the Fae said. "I'm not the only one after you. Saskia sent out a mass text message telling at least ten of us to hunt you down."

Lauren dared to look amused. "A mass text message? That's very twenty-first century of her."

"You better just come with me," the Fae said. "Trust me. I'll be nicer than anyone else you'll encounter."

"What are you going to do with me?" Lauren asked.

"Give you over to Saskia," the woman said. "Get my money and leave. It's that simple. Now come on."

Lauren didn't bother running. She knew she'd be unable to get away. "Fine."

"Perfect," The Fae smiled. "Let's get going."

* * *

"Honey we should go back to your place and rest for a bit," Saskia said. "We're not getting anywhere tonight."

"I don't want to stop looking," Bo said.

"We'd do better in the morning," Saskia said. "I promise we can start looking again as soon as you rest."

'I can't rest," Bo said. "I need to find her."

"Then I'll look for her and you go home and rest," Saskia said.

Bo was tired. "Okay, but only a quick nap."

After a few minutes the two reached Bo's place.

"Kenzi," Bo called as she entered her home. "She must still be out."

"I'll make you some tea. It'll help relax you." Saskia pulled off her jacket and set it on the couch before moving into the kitchen.

Bo sat down on the couch and heard buzzing coming from Saskia's jacket pocket. She took the phone from the pocket and stood up to go give her mother the phone but curiosity got the best of her and she opened the message.

_I've got the fae doctor. We'll make the trade in the alleyway of Adrenaline in an hour. _

Bo was livid. Was her mother to blame for Lauren going missing? She quickly deleted the text message and shoved it back in the pocket of Saskia's jacket.

The succubus went into the kitchen and looked at her mom. "Change of plans. I'm really not tired. Let's go to Adrenaline."

"You want to go to a club?" Saskia asked, surprised.

Bo nodded. "I'm hungry."

Saskia smiled. "Me too, actually. I thought you didn't feed off of humans?"

"I'm _really _hungry," Bo said. "We should go."

"I'm not one to turn down a meal," Saskia turned the stove off and went into the living room to grab her jacket. "What about Lauren?" she asked trying to pretend like she cared.

"Maybe someone at the club will have seen her," Bo said, trying to keep her anger in check. She knew that if she called her mother out now, she might miss the opportunity to find Lauren.

Bo reached into her jacket pocket to get her phone. She wanted to text Kenzi and Dyson to let them know what was going on. The brunette frowned when she didn't find her phone. She checked the other pocket but couldn't find it in there either. "Have you seen my phone?"

Saskia shrugged. "No idea. Maybe you left it in the car."

Bo couldn't remember when she had last seen her phone. She was sure her mother took it so she wouldn't be able to contact anyone to let them know where they were. _How could I have been so stupid? _Bo thought. "It's fine. Let's just get going."

Bo left her house with Saskia and they headed back to her car. Bo hoped that she'd be able to get Lauren back without much trouble. If Saskia proved to be a problem, Bo would have to fight her and she really didn't want to have to do that.


End file.
